Amores Vividos
by sirena8118
Summary: Inuyasha, un joven solitario llega a la vivir a la hacienda Fujita. Aqui conoccerá y vivirá en carne propia lo que es en verdad el amor. Completo
1. Chapter 1

Amores vividos. Cap 1. La Bienvenida

La mañana se abría paso entre las espesas nubes que cubrían los Alpes Montañosos. Era una de esas mañana crudas, donde la brisa fría azotaba nuestros rostros y la sangre se helaba por dentro de nuestra piel. El señor Fujita, caminaba lentamente ya que por su avanzada edad sus huesos dolían por el frio. Llegamos a un pequeño claro que se abría entre los árboles y ahí se encontraba hecha de madera la imponente hacienda Fujita. Todo lo que estaba alrededor de esa casa pertenecía a esta familia.

Me detuve maravillado, jamás en mi vida había visto algo más hermoso, aunque la nieve calló toda la noche ahora que el solo se asomaba la hacía brillar sobre los imponentes arboles de pino, y las rejas de madera de las caballerizas. Los animales parecían haber notado la llegada de su señor, porque los caballos relinchaban dentro de sus establos. Las aves también habían despertado y cantaban a los lejos los cristofués, aunque eran libres de volar por todos los arboles también de cierta manera pertenecían a Fujita.

Bien hijo mío hemos llegado – Fujita me ofreció una gran sonrisa, y esa palabra hijo dolió en lo profundo.

Si gracias señor por traerme aquí – aun estaba maravillado por toda la extensión de tierras que había alrededor de la hacienda.

Oh no me agradezcas muchacho, es mejor que entremos o nos congelaremos aquí afuera – dijo retomando el paso hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Padre.- un fuerte grito llamó mi atención, una hermosa dama de cabellos negros y lisos que caían como cascada hasta su cintura apareció dándole un fuerte abrazo a Fujita.

Oh mi niña Kikiou, hija mía como los extrañe – el señor Fujita derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, había pasado un mes fuera de su hogar que al parecer era lo más preciado que tenia.

Padre, yo también te extrañe, Seshomaru se pasa todo el tiempo molestándome, debería casarse de una vez por todas e irse de aquí – sus voz era aun mejor que los cristofués que cantaban en los pinos, era tan hermosa, sus movimientos gráciles y delicados me dejaron anonadado.

Hija eso lo arreglaremos después, Inuyasha muchachos ven aquí – cuando escuche mi nombre me sonrojé por completo, me sentí al descubierto pero tuve el valor de acercarme por mera educación.

Hola, ¿Quién es el padre? – Kikiou me miraba con curiosidad.

El es Inuyasha, hijo de un buen amigo mío, trabajará aquí en la hacienda pero debemos tratarlo como uno más de nuestra familia – el señor Fujita me miraba con cariño y extrañe a mi padre como nunca.

Ya veo, mejor vamos a dentro estoy congelándome – Kikiou avanzó hasta perderse por la puerta de entrada y me quede ahí observando su delicado caminar de bailarina.

La casa era muy cálida, tal vez por su madera gruesa y por efecto de la chimenea a un lado de la sala, o tal vez era porque jamás en mi vida había visto reunida a una familia así, con tanto entusiasmo por sus hijos y por su esposa.

Querido debes estar muerto de cansancio fue un viaje duro – la señora Fujita habló dirigiéndose a mí, que me encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea.

Si por sus ropas parece que viajo durante todo el mes – se burló Seshomaru.

Hijo, respeta al chico – regañó Fujita – querida llévalo a la que será su habitación – le pidió amablemente a Kikiou.

La chica se levantó y camino a la cocina.

Hija – llamo su padre antes de que yo la alcanzara – una habitación de la de invitados, el no es un simple sirviente de la casa.

Pero papá tu dijiste que trabajaría aquí – rezongó con esa voz tan dulce, en realidad no me importaba lo que decía, sino como movía sus labios al hablar.

Sí, pero será otro miembro de esta familia desde hoy – el señor Fujita se levanto de su sillón y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho – bienvenido a casa hijo, desde hoy eres parte de nosotros.

Gracias señor – respondí bajando la mirada al suelo, me sentía vulnerable, me dolió en el alma no tener a mi padre conmigo, y estar sólo en el mundo.

Ve a descansar Inuyasha, mañana hablaremos y te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas conocer de esta casa – me palmeó el hombro y fue a reunirse con su esposa e hijo a la sala.

Vamos Inuyasha – mi nombre se escuchó hermoso al salir de sus labios, sonreí a su espalda ya que cuando reaccioné ya estaba subiendo la imponente escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, donde las paredes eran cubiertas por una hilera de retratos de personas, señoras, señores y niños, que imaginaba yo eran parte de la familia Fujita. Uno de los cuadros llamó más mi atención, era Kikiou, sentada sobre un columpio atado a un árbol, su vestido blanco caía hasta el suelo y su cabello negro era adornado por una corona de flores de campanillas blancas, era el retrato más grande de la casa y el más hermoso para mí.

¿Te gusta mi retrato?- esa pregunta me saco de mis fantasías y ella tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus hermosos labios.

Si señorita – dije apenado, otra vez era descubierto admirándola.

Mi padre siempre trae excelentes artistas den la pintura para retratarme, dice que soy un ángel hecho mujer – dijo sonriendo.

Ahora que la apreciaba más de cerca vi que sus ojos eran color chocolate, y que brillaban sin cesar como dos hermosas estrellas.

Y lo que dice su padre es verdad señorita, es un hermoso ángel – después de hablar me di cuenta que había sido muy imprudente, había pensado en voz alta. Para mi salvación ella sólo soltó una risa traviesa y siguió su camino.

Vamos Inuyasha es hora de dormir, esta es tu habitación – dijo abriendo una puerta de madera oscura y encendiendo el candelabro que tomó del pasillo.

Gracias – le dije cuando la alcancé dentro de la que ahora sería mi habitación

Espero que sea de tu agrado, que pases unas buenas noches, bla, bla, bla. – al decir eso, su tono era de fastidio, como si fuera una regla decir eso a todos los invitados.

No es necesario todo eso, no estoy acostumbrado al protocolo, gracias por mostrarme mi habitación – me senté sobre la cama y suspiré, estaba agotado.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y habló en susurro.

Lo siento, es que me aburren los invitados – soltó otra de sus traviesas risas.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza pero ella insistió en hablar.

¿Por qué mi padre te trajo aquí? – esa era la pregunta de un millón, la más dolorosa para mí, pero era la interrogante de la mayoría de las personas que habitaban esta casa.

Mi padre falleció – suspiré porque al decir esa frase un agujero se abría en mi pecho y comenzaba a supurar.

Oh lo siento mucho Inuyasha, no lo sabía si hubiera… - la interrumpí colocando mi mano en su boca para que callara.

No digas nada, no es necesario, no quiero la lastima de nadie – estaba ahora enojado, la mirada de compasión que había en sus ojos me hizo estremecer, mi orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, no quería lastima de nadie.

Pero yo no te tengo lastima- me tomo una mano entre las suyas – somos de la misma edad ¿no?

Eso creo, yo tengo 16 – respondí sin mirarla a la cara, solo estaba atento a la sensación de suavidad que producían sus manos al guardar la mía.

Bien yo los cumple dentro de una semana – volvió a sonreír – vendrán mis amigos, los conocerás.

Si, está bien – y asentí con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

Bien Inuyasha, debo irme. Buenas noches. – se puso e pie para sonreírme y al salir cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Di un suspiro hondo cuando estuve sólo, estaba en una casa desconocida, con gente también desconocida, sólo al señor Fujita lo recordaba cuando visitaba mi casa, cuando visitaba a mi padre, antes de que toda mi vida se convirtiera en un caos. Y ahora, estaba enamorado, anonadado por la belleza hecha mujer, por ese ángel de cabellos negros.

Me recosté en la suave cama, llena de almohadones color vino tinta, y cerré los ojos. Esa noche soñé con ella, corriendo por la pradera de la hacienda, con el mismo vestido blanco y largo del retrato. Y ahí estaba yo, entregándole una corona de campanillas blancas para adornar su cabello.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Una gota de desilusión

Desperté con el sonido de los caballos galopando en el potrero, me di la vuelta para mirar sobre la pequeña mesa un ramo de flores que daban un exquisito dulzor al ambiente.

Suspiré al imaginar a Kikiou cortando esas flores para mi, verla entrar a mi habitación mientras yo dormía, y sus blancas manos haciendo espacio en la mesa para colocarlas.

Mi fantasía se difuminó al escuchar un golpeteo en mi puerta.

- Adelante – dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama y apartaba el tul blanco que la rodeaba.

- Buen día señor – dijo una señora regordeta de cabellos grises – le trigo su desayuno.

- Gracias puede dejarlo allí – cuando la vi mover las flores me arrepentí de mi petición. –mejor démelo, no quiero que quiten las flores, sabe ¿Quién las trajo?

- Sí señor, la señora Fujita envió a la niña Kikiou por las flores.- contestó ya preparada para salir.

- ¿La envió? ¿Ella no fue por su voluntad?

- No joven Inuyasha, a esa malcriada nunca le saldría un gesto tan bonito para nadie. Que tenga buen provecho – culminó su crítica a Kikiou, la cual me molestó un poco, y se retiró dando un portazo.

Comí mi desayuno, y baje a la sala donde se encontraba la señora Fujita dando instrucciones de limpieza a la señora, la cual por lo que escuche se llamaba Kaede.

- Inuyasha buenos días querido, tengo algo para ti – dijo la señora Fujita entregándome varias cajas envueltas en papel plateado.

- Gracias, ¿Qué es? – pregunté curioso.

- son algunos trajes, camisas y pantalones casuales para ti, vi que no traías muchos así que mande a buscar unos temprano esta mañana.

La amabilidad de esa señora, me empalagaba un poco, tenía el cabello tan negro como Kikiou pero más corto y recogido en un elaborado peinado. Sus ojos eran más claros y de una dulzura inigualable, ese color me recordó a los hermosos ojos de mi madre, a sus abrazos, a sus regaños, y el agujero de dolor ardió de nuevo. Emití un leve gruñido y me apreté con fuerza la boca del estomago soltando las cajas al suelo.

- ¿Inuyasha estas bien, hijo? ¿Qué te duele? – la señora Fujita me tomo en sus brazos para acariciarme esperando mi respuesta.

Suspiré varias veces hasta sentirme más calmado – yo… estoy bien. – mentí

- Inuyasha, no estás bien. ¿Qué te sucedió?

- No es nada señora, estaré bien. Voy a dar una vuelta. Gracias por todo. – me toque el cabello que traía despeinado y camine hacia la puerta para escapar de su mirada materna.

La mañana ya no estaba tan fría como la de ayer. El día anterior no había podido caminarme las extensas tierras por motivo de la bienvenida, y por ser invierno la noche caía con más rapidez. Hoy aprovecharía el día, caminaría todo el lugar, vería a los caballos y treparía a algunos árboles como siempre hacia en mi hogar.

A través de los arbustos se escuchaba el sonido del agua, era un pequeño riachuelo con abundante agua donde las aves venían a beber y a bañarse. Me senté en su orilla a ver mi reflejo. Me estudie por un buen rato, buscando características similares a mis padres, y las encontré en todos lados. Mis cabellos oscuros, con leves ondas y largo era como el de mi madre, en cambio mis ojos dorados, y color de piel bronceada era la viva imagen de mi padre. Como los extrañaba.

- ¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí? – voltee de inmediato para encontrarme con Kikiou que traía en sus manos una cesta.

- Estaba viendo el lugar y ¿tu? – pregunté

- Yo siempre vengo aquí, tengo frutas y algunos libros aquí en la canasta ¿quieres quedarte?

Su invitación me alegro el momento, la tristeza de la muerte de mis padres se disipó por completo.

Después de comer la canasta entera de frutas nos recostamos en las raíces sobresalientes de un pino, el más alto del lugar.

- Creí que el invierno sería más crudo – comentó hojeando un libro

- Aun no ha llegado en verdad, solo son las primeras nevadas, espera una semana más y veras que no podremos salir ni abrigados – le expliqué.

Escuche una carcajada por su parte – Si es cierto, pero podemos jugar con la nieve, esos sería divertido.

-¿ Te gusta jugar con la nieve?

- Así es, pero Seshomaru ya no juega, se cree un gran señor porque pronto se casará.

- Ya veo. Y.. ¿Tu? – no terminé mi pregunta por miedo a su respuesta

- ¿Yo qué? – me preguntó curiosa

- ¿También te casas pronto?

- No, aun no. No tengo pretendientes. – volvió a reír.

- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? – en verdad su risa era contagiosa aunque no sabía que era tan divertido para ella.

- El año pasado, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, vino un chico, y me prometió volver cada año hasta que fuera mayor y así poder pedir mi mano.

Mi risa se secó por completo, solo imaginarla comprometida con alguien me revolvía el estomago.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó con inocencia aparente.

- tú, quieres casarte siendo tan joven… - comenté – no deberías esperar algo más de tiempo tal vez te guste otro.

- No me casaré todavía tonto, pero no lo creo, el es encantador. – soltó un suspiro y me dolió de nuevo la boca del estomago.

- ¿El tiene dinero? – pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Así es. Su padre es un hacendado igual que el mío, nos irá muy bien.

- Mi padre una vez fue un hacendado – le dije como para aliviarme mi propi dolor.

- Si pero ya no lo es, y tú no tienes nada – soltó esas palabras como algo muy normal, ni siquiera se inmutó o pidió disculpas, las dijo con toda la intención del mundo.

- Si lo sé. Pero no es mi culpa, siento mucho señorita si la he incomodado con mi compañía, como no soy un gran hacendado seguro le caen mal las frutas – me puse de pie y camine lejos de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y Si, la historia es un Ahome – Inuyasha pero como el titulo del fics es Amores vividos Inuyasha pasará por ciertas situaciones antes de encontrar a Ahome y después enamorarse de ella. Calma que si saldrá Ahome en este fics.

Bueno me despido de todos y aquí les dejo mi tercer capítulo.

Cap. 3 El castigo.

Sentí de nuevo ese vacío en mi pecho, era una mujer encantadora, pero interesada como todas las mujeres de esta sociedad. Sin dinero yo no podría hacer nada, y ahora en la ruina en que mi padre me ha dejado no encontraba la manera de surgir, no sin su ayuda. Mientras iba entrando a la casa, escuche la voz de Seshomaru preguntando por mi paradero.

- ¿Dónde está ese maldito recogido?- gritó y odie con todas mis fuerzas es apalabra de _recogido._

- Aquí estoy. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – dije con gesto de preocupación. De pronto todo se volvió borroso y caí de espaldas al suelo.

- Maldito, andabas con mi hermana ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Además ¿dónde está mi medalla de oro? Aquí nunca se ha perdido nada y apenas llegas y desaparece algo valioso – escuchaba su voz a lo lejos por causa del gran golpe que recibí en mi cara.

- Yo... – la voz no me salía por la presión que Seshomaru ejercía en mi pecho con sus botas de montar – no tengo… nada

- Seshomaru – grito Kikiou en la entrada - ¿Qué le haces? Suéltalo!!! – Ella gritaba como loca – le rompiste la cara, está sangrando

Si estaba sangrando en realidad no me había dado cuenta, no sentí dolor solo aturdimiento.

- Y le romperé más cosas si no me entrega mi medalla – Seshomaru seguí presionándome en el pecho y no podía respirar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él la tiene? – Kikiou intentaba quitar su pierna de de mi pero era imposible.

- Ya verás que si – Seshomaru se apartó para tomarme por la camisa y llevarme a rastras hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

Al llegar los gritos de Kikiou alentaron a todos los obreros de la hacienda.

- Este desgraciado recogido me ha robado algo valioso, así que delante de ustedes lo castigaré hasta que me sea entregado el objeto – con esas palabras me quito la camisa y golpeo en la boca de mi estomago para dejarme sin aire. No entendía nada y si me defendía las cosas de seguro serian peor. Pero en verdad, nunca me imagine que llegara a tanto.

Me ato a un tronco, mientras yo aun tosía y exhalaba con fuerzas para que el aire volviera a mis pulmones cuando sentí un fuerte latigazo en mi espalda, un grito de dolor me desgarro la garganta.

- Entrégame la medalla maldito – otro latigazo acompaño sus sucias palabras.

- No tengo nada – gruñí

- Seshomaru, déjalo él no tiene nada lo sé, siempre estuvo conmigo en el rio no creo que haya entrado a tu habitación – Kikiou intentaba defenderme sin éxito alguno.

- Apártate, tu lo defiendes eres una Zorra, deja de coquetearle a este bastardo, y prepárate para conseguir un hombre que valga la pena – Seshomaru aparto a Kikiou con sus palabras y ella corrió a la casa llorando.

- Yo… te... Juro... No tengo nada – seguí insistiendo peor no me escuchó.

- que sean cincuenta latigazos Óscar – dijo entregándole el látigo a uno de los obreros.

- Pero joven, si su padre llega me castigaran a mi también – el hombre que tenia tés morena y cabellos negros canosos y largos atados a una coleta dudaba en castigarme o no.

- El no es de la familia Óscar, es un esclavo mas como ustedes así que se lo merece – Seshomaru se retiró dejando en claro la orden de darme cincuenta latigazos y si no confesaba serian cincuenta más.

- Joven – dijo Oscar acercándose a mi – lo siento mucho hijo.

- Está bien aguantaré, pero hazlo rápido – apreté los ojos con fuerzas y me mordí la lengua para no gritar cuando me golpearan, no le daría es gusto de verme sufrir.

Como era de esperarse, los cien latigazos golpearon en mi espalda, jamás dije si tenía la cadena, y era verdad, no me había robado nada. Pase toda la tarde amarrado al tronco de castigo, sangrando y congelado por la nieve que comenzó a caer después de terminar mi castigo. La tarde cayó y caí en una inconsciencia letal. Tan fuerte que al despertar me encontré desorientado en la habitación que ocupe la noche anterior.

Al moverme, gruñí por el dolor agudo que sentí en mi espalda. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, tal vez Kikiou me había salvado pero era mucho pedir.

La señora Kaede entró a la habitación con una charola llena de agua y varias gasas en la mano.

- Joven ya despertó que alegría – dijo dejando todo en la mesa del lado de la cama.

No contesté, no quería hablar con nadie solo quería cortarle la garganta al maldito niñito de papá. Me las arreglaría para hacerle pagar esto.

- Ven pequeño. Voltéate para revisar tu espalda – obedecí a su petición sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- El señor Fujita fue el que te trajo aquí – dijo contestando a la pregunta que daba vueltas por mi cabeza.

- Dile, que le agradezco mucho todo, creí que moriría allí – una lagrima se me escapó de mi ojo derecho y la sequé con rapidez, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser.

- El joven Seshomaru y la señorita Kikiou, son personas tan crueles que no sé como el señor Fujita los adora tanto – interrumpió sus palabras para preguntar - ¿te duele mucho?

- No, ya no – dije colocándome la camisa de dormir

- Han pasado dos días, están cicatrizando – cuando dijo el tiempo no podía creer lo mucho que había dormido, esa era la razón por la que mi estomago dolía.

- Kaede, ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?- dije sonrojado, no me gusta molestar a nadie

- Si pequeño, te traeré una deliciosa sopa de pollo – me guiño un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

En la noche cuando me encontraba leyendo un libro, el señor Fujita vino a visitarme.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Inuyasha? – dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama

- Estoy bien – dije sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Debes estar enojado por lo de Seshomaru, sé que no fue muy justo contigo pero mi hijo tenía razones para…

- ¿Razones?, Razones para golpearme. Ni si quiera preguntó primero.- alcé la voz por la indignación – El hecho de ser pobre y no tener padres no quiere decir que sea un ladrón.

- Inuyasha, la medalla estaba en tu pantalón – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, yo no había robado nada y aun así tenían pruebas en mi contra.

- No robé nada – gruñí – y me levante para salir corriendo de la habitación y buscar a Seshomaru.

Bajé las escaleras en su búsqueda mientras que el señor Fujita intentaba detenerme a mis espaldas.

Encontré a Seshomaru sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo y bebiendo una taza de té, la cual tome y se la lancé directo a la cara junto con mi puño.

- Maldito, no te robé nada y lo sabes – imité su ataque anterior colocando mi pie sobre su pecho.

- Quítate de encima bastardo, no eres nadie para golpearme – su fuerza era mayor a la mía así que no tardó en levantarse.

- Tu tampoco debiste hacerlo, no eres nadie para mí, no tienes derecho sobre mi – intenté brincarle encima pero el señor Fujita me agarro por la espalda y me retuvo con él.

- Eres un empelado más, además tenía razón, encontramos la cadena en tu bolsillo de pantalón – sonrió triunfante con esas palabras

- Es mentira, no la tome, maldito – el señor Fujita era muy fuerte y no pude soltarme pero seguí intentando, tenía esperanzas de que soltara su agarre para ahorcar a Seshomaru con mis propias manos.

- Padre, saca a este salvaje de la casa, piensa en Kikiou, es una dama y este bastardo puede lastimarla – cuando escuche el nombre de Kikiou me calme, era cierto, Kikiou podía verme y decepcionarse de mí. El señor Fujita no respondió, solo se limito a guiarme fuera de la casa.

Caminamos por la fría nieve que ya cubría todo el pasto de la hacienda, ya el invierno había entrado con plenitud, y la oscura noche impedía que viera el camino por donde transitábamos. Caí varias veces y el señor Fujita no me tendió su mano, le había creído a Seshomaru, estaba seguro de que yo había robado esa cadena, se había decepcionado de mi, y pronto Kikiou también lo haría.

Entramos a la barraca detrás de la casa, donde había varios obreros durmiendo en chinchorros, y otros en el suelo de madera.

- Te quedarás aquí ahora, ya no tienes mi confianza Inuyasha – el señor Fujita habló duramente y esas palabras abrieron mas el agujero en mi pecho.

- Sabia que lo haría, no se preocupe señor le agradezco su intensión de ayudar a un pobre huérfano – entré y sentí la puerta ser cerrada detrás de mí.

Al cabo de una hora, me encontraba sin dormir, tirado en el suelo, y un escozor comenzó a surgir en mi espalda, necesitaba que mis heridas fueran limpiadas de nuevo y ahora no estaba Kaede para ayudarme.

Oscar se acercó a mí, esta vez tenía sus cabellos sueltos, los cuales se veían algo opacos de seguro por el trabajo en la tierra.

- Joven, ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó curioso y a la vez asombrado de verme

- Soy uno más de ustedes, aquí debo dormir – respondí seriamente

- El joven Seshomaru logró sacarlo de la casa, desde que supimos de tu llegada nos imaginamos que el haría todo esto peor nunca creí que fuera capaz de mandarte a golpear como lo hizo, siento mucho que mis negras manos hayan tomado el látigo – se lamento una y otra vez de sus actos

- No tienes la culpa, sé que si no lo hacías me acompañarías en el tronco – le sonreí para calmarlo, era un hombre bueno.

La mañana se levantó aunque no se notó demasiado porque las nubes grises se acumularon sobre la hacienda Fujita y descargaron gotas de agua que se congelaron antes de tocar la tierra.

Todos se sorprendieron al verme allí en un rincón de la barraca peor al cabo de una hora más ya se había acostumbrado y siguieron con sus labores rutinarias. Las mujeres prepararon la comida y uno de los niños se acercó para ofrecerme una manta y un plato lleno de sopa.

- Gracias – le sonreí y se quedó a mi lado

- Mi nombre es Shippo, ¿cuál es el tuyo?- se veía tan despierto y vivaz que me recordó a mi mismo cuando tenía su edad.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha – le contesté y seguí comiendo de la sopa que tenía algunas verduras algo duras.

- Ahhh, y ¿no te duelen las heridas?, creo que anoche te sangraron un poco – y señaló mi espalda que seguramente estaría manchada de sangre.

Asentí con la cabeza y salió corriendo para llamar a su madre, la cual vino a mí y me limpió las heridas de mi espalda.

Espero por sus Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Hola... estoy actualizando muy rápido porque tengo este fics algo adelantado… cada día escribo más y mas je je espero no caer en el hoyo negro y perder mi inspiración:-S bueno los dejo con mi cuarto capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Cap. 4 Cambio de estación

La semana transcurrió en constante calma, casi ni salíamos de la barraca porque la brisa soplaba fuertemente y la nieve cubría todo a su paso.

Una tarde cuando el viento dejó de soplar vi por las rejas de la barraca varios coches entrando a la propiedad Fujita.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunté a Mary la madre de Shippo

- Son los Marchs, vienen al cumpleaños de la señorita Kikiou – era cierto, cumplía dieciséis años el día de hoy.

- Si alguien pregunta por mí, no me has visto ¿de acuerdo?- cuando asintió corrí fuera de la barraca para adentrarme en los pinos y poder acercarme a la casa Fujita.

Me acerque lo más posible para ver a Kikiou, de seguro se preocuparía por mí, no la había visto desde el día que me azotaron en el tronco. Mis pies estaban congelados por la falta de zapatos y la carrera entre la nieve, pero no me importaba debía ver a Kikiou.

Varias personas entraban a la casa, con sus vestidos de invierno y pieles sobre ellas para cubrirse del frio. Kikiou apareció para recibirlos, con una traje azul rey y un abrigo blanco sobre sus hombros. Era una bella ilusión, si estaba a punto de morir congelado no me importaba estaba viéndola, hermosa delante de mí y sonriendo a todos a su paso.

Uno de los perros, me descubrió y comenzó a ladrar con esmero donde me encontraba haciendo que Kikiou se acercara.

- Inuyasha – susurró - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- So.. Solo vine a desearte feliz cumpleaños – le dije temblando de frio.

- Si ya lo hiciste ahora regresa a tu barraca, no molestes en mi fiesta – sus palabras me parecieron dolorosas más que las del señor Fujita el día que me sacó de su casa.

- Pe.. Pero Kikiou, ¿no somos amigos? – la mire con suplica pero al parecer no le importó

- Inuyasha mírate, eres un esclavo más de mi padre. No puedo ser amiga de alguien así, pareces como si no te hubieras dado un baño esta semana y tu camisa... – Hizo un gesto de asco – no Inuyasha no somos amigos – se dio la vuelta para abrazar a un joven que se encontraba buscándola.

La mire en brazos de ese chico, de cabellos oscuros y tés clara, con su traje de sastre y su caminar elegante, jamás iba a poder estar a la altura de Kikiou.

Regrese a la barraca, con el corazón destrozado, debía haber alguna manera de que ella se fijara en mí, no podía perderla. No a ella.

Los meses pasaron y el crudo invierno cesó, la primavera se abrió paso entre la nieve, las plantas florecieron y los arbustos dieron sus frutos.

Trabajaba con Óscar domando los caballos que el señor Fujita había comprado esta semana. Eran cinco caballos salvajes y uno en especial me agradaba más que nunca, uno color ébano, el más grande de todos, se agitaba en el potrero de un lado a otro.

- Hey cálmate amigo, se lo que se siente estar encerrado – le acaricié el hocico y alzo sus patas sobre mí.

Oscar me apartó a tiempo – ten más cuidado muchacho, ese animal es más salvaje que todos los demás.

Una risa proveniente de los pinos llego a nuestros oídos.

- No te preocupes Oscar, el sabe tratar con salvajes, este caballo es igual a él – dijo Seshomaru acariciándole el lomo al caballo – pero con unos buenos latigazos se doma cualquier cosa – sacudió su látigo logrando que el pobre caballo se quedara quieto.

- ¿Ya ves? Así se doma a una bestia - me miró fijamente y yo sonreí

- lo sé – le dije sonriendo al tiempo en que le arrebataba su látigo y lo golpeaba con él en la cara – Así se tratan a las bestias.

La sangre proveniente de la herida que se abrió sobre su ceja corría por toda su cara.

- Maldito bastardo – gritó y me tomo por la camisa – te gusta el látigo pues vamos lo sentirás de nuevo en tu espalda

Sabía lo que me esperaba pero en ningún momento quite la sonrisa de satisfacción de mis labios.

Recibí cien latigazos por parte de su propio brazo, esta vez no envió a nadie a golpearme, lo hizo mientras se relamía mi sangre que chispeaba en su cara.

Shippo se paró frente a mí para darme fuerzas pero vi sus ojos húmedos a causa de las lágrimas.

- Inuyasha – decía mientras gimoteaba – tu puedes amigo.

Verlo allí darme fuerzas, fue lo que me impidió gritar esta vez.

- Espero que esto te enseñe a respetar a tu amo – me dijo Seshomaru al oído y por ultimo dándome un latigazo en la cara en el mismo lugar donde yo había causado su herida.

-Muchacho aprende a controlarte- me reprendía Oscar mientras me llevaba dentro de la barraca a curarme.

- Ese maldito, por lo menos le marque su estúpida cara, para que al verse al espejo me recuerde por siempre – sonreí al acostarme de espalada para ser curado por segunda vez pero por la madre de Shippo.

Tres días después me encontraba mejor, mi piel estaba cicatrizando con rapidez, tal vez cada día me hacía más fuerte.

Comencé a trabajar en domar al caballo color ébano, pero cuando lo montaba un minuto después estaba de cabeza en el suelo.

- Maldito caballo – gruñí levantándome de nuevo.

Escuche una dulce risilla detrás de mí y observe a Kikiou con un vestido amarillo y una sombrilla del mismo color.

- Parece que es obstinado como tu – y sonrió de nuevo.

Le devolví la sonrisa sin pensarlo dos veces olvidando la discusión del día de su cumpleaños y sus duras palabras.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunté acercándome a ella y pasando la cerca de madera que nos mantenía separados.

- Vine a saber de ti, me enteré que Sesshomaru tuvo que reprenderte –habló sin mirarme a la cara.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

- Oh Inuyasha, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – se lanzo en mis brazos y mi corazón latió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de mi pecho

No dije nada solo aspiré su dulce aroma, aquella que nunca olvidaría.

- Yo vendré a visitarte más seguido, lo prometo, tal vez podremos vernos en el rio, deben haber muchas aves revoloteando es sus aguas, llevare libros y frutas como aquella vez – mire su rostro entusiasmado y sus ojos brillando como estrellas.

- Sí, claro que si – respondí sin pensarlo – Quiero estar a tu lado Kikiou.

- Lo estarás, no vemos mañana en el rio – puso un beso en su dedo y luego lo coloco sobre mis labios – hasta entonces.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba excitado por lo que me depararía el día siguiente, ver a Kikiou, estrecharla en mis brazos como hoy, y tal vez besar sus labios rosados. Coloque mis dedos en mi boca recordando la suavidad de sus manos. Estaba enamorado de Kikiou como nunca antes lo estuve.

La mañana se levantó con el sonido de los pájaros que cantaban por doquier. Tal vez siempre lo hacían pero hoy estaba tan feliz que cantaba con ellos.

- Inuyasha, que tienes hoy te vez feliz – dijo Shippo sentado a mi lado mientras desayunábamos.

- Tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte – sonreí y me levante – No vemos en la tarde – le dije mientras corría camino al rio.

La encontré sentada sobre la hierba verde y fresca, con su vestido blanco, el mismo vestido de la pintura colgada en la pared de su casa.

- hola – le dije mientras me acercaba

- Oh Inuyasha creí que no vendrías, ven siéntate a mi lado – palmeo la hierba para que me sentara y así lo hice.

- Estoy leyendo Romeo y Julieta – y me entregó el libro para que lo sostuviera mientras leíamos.

En realidad no leí absolutamente nada, solo me dedique a contemplar sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios y cuando mire los últimos tuve un deseo inexplicable de besarlos y así lo hice, uní nuestros labios y fui recostándola en la suave hierba del rio.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando correspondió de manera apasionada mi beso, nuestro beso ahora. Sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos negros alborotados en mi espalda y yo acaricie su rostro sin soltar sus labios hasta que el aire nos falto y en un ronco jadeo me separe de ella.

- Kikiou te amo – fue lo único que pude decir con la respiración aun entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Vi cuando mordió su labio inferior y sonrió – debo regresar a casa – dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido. – Nos veremos aquí todos los días.

- Si – le dije acompañando el monosílabo con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Cuando se perdió entre los arbustos me recosté en la hierba y sonreí, lo estaba logrando ella me correspondió el beso y eso quería decir que si le interesaba.

Continuamos encontrándonos en el rio durante toda la primavera, era muy feliz al tenerla a mi lado, compartíamos largos besos apasionados que subían de tono cada día que pasaba.

El calor del verano comenzó a afectarme, pronto cumpliría 17 años, y la necesidad de tener el cuerpo de Kikiou unido al mío me acaloraba más de lo normal.

Mientras corría al lado de ébano por el potrero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Voces que se acercaban me interrumpieron la ilusión. Y observe a varias personas acercarse a los caballos. Kikiou venia tomada del brazo del mismo chico de piel pálida que había abrazado el día de su cumpleaños. Este sí que había crecido, era más fornido y su cabellos más largos atados a una coleta baja.

Por inercia acomode un poco el mío y busque mi camisa la cual me había quitado a causa del calor.

Kikiou me sonrió y me hizo seña para que me acercara. Y como siempre fui a su encuentro.

- Inuyasha – dijo con tono dulce – el es Onigumo, amigo de la familia.

El joven me sonrió con desgano. Y yo hice lo mismo.

- Kikiou te espero en casa, el calor del campo no me sienta nada bien – y si que le afectaba estaba más pálido de lo normal y sudaba a chorros.

Cuando se alejo me enserié y mire a Kikiou.

- ¿Porque te traía del brazo? – le dije muerto de los celos

- Hay por favor Inuyasha, no me celes, no soy de tu propiedad – me miró odiosamente.

No me gustaba verla enojada así que suspiré y me calmé.

- Lo siento, es que me dan celos verte con él, quiero que seas mía Kikiou te amo como un loco – le dije arrodillándome

- Inuyasha – grito mientras hacía que me levantara – aquí no – sonrió divertida

Sonreí con ella – bah nadie nos está mirando, vamos al rio extraño tus besos – tome su mano y la besé con devoción.

- Hoy no, tengo visitas y se quedaran durante dos días - puse mala cara y ella continuó – nos veremos después.

- Te amo – le dije y ella asintió

- Hasta entonces – dijo mientras corría a la casa.

Bueno actualizare dos capis el día de hoy así que pasen al proximoooooo….


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 Momentos de penuria

La semana se paso lenta y dolorosa, el agujero de la muerte de mis padres se había cerrado cuando Kikiou correspondió mi amor, pero cada vez que ella se alejaba se abría y dolía.

Me desesperaba saber porque esa gente no se había marchado aun, así que me atreví a espirar un poco y saber que tanto hacían en la casa Fujita.

La música del piano se escuchaba alegre por toda la casa, las risas y murmullos de personas la acompañaban. Entre por la cocina y me asome a la sala, vi a Kikiou cantando recostada del piano hermosa como siempre y a Onigumo tocar para ella.

El señor Fujita se encontraba sentado en el gran sillón y aplaudía al son de la música.

Fui interrumpido por fuerte jalón de mi camiseta.

- Hey bastardo, ¿espiando las pertenencias a ver que te robas? – era Sesshomaru, que mala suerte la mía.

La música se interrumpía y en segundos tuve a Kikiou en la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo... Solo venia a buscar al señor Fujita, ébano no quiere comer – mentí para salvarme de una buena surra.

Kikiou negó con la cabeza e interrumpió mi mentira – no es cierto.

La miré sorprendido, ¿diría la verdad? ¿Diría que viene por ella porque nos amábamos?

Fujita apareció detrás de Kikiou – ¿Que pasa aquí Kikiou?

- No se tu Inuyasha pero yo diré la verdad, no callaré más – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, intenté hablar pero Sesshomaru me golpeo la cabeza para que me callara.

- Él me ha estado acosando por meses – las palabras de Kikiou sonaron tan oscas para mí. Yo no la acosaba ella me amaba ¿o No?

- ¿Qué? – dije sin todavía creerlo - ¿Qué dices? Yo no te he acosado Kikiou no sea mentirosa.

- Como osas hablar así de mi hija, decirle mentirosa a una dama, Inuyasha Taisho maldigo el día en que te traje a mi casa – el señor fijita tenía la cara encendida de la rabia. Kikiou era lo más sagrado para él, igual que para mí, pero me había fallado.

- Seguro se metió en la casa para seguir acosándome, tal vez pensó que estaba sola y quería abusar de mi – Kikiou seguía hablando y cada palabra que pronunciaba en mi contra rompía más y más mi corazón.

- Eres un desgraciado - Seshomaru me saco a golpes por la puerta de la cocina y me pateo una y otra vez en el estomago.

Humillación eso era lo que recibí desde el día en que entre por esa puerta.

- Quiero que te largues de mis tierras ahora mismo – el señor Fujita me señaló con su dedo índice – Has entendido, lárgate Inuyasha, el apellido Taisho te queda grande, tu padre debe estar decepcionado de ti.

No mi padre jamás estaría decepcionado de mí, yo no había hecho nada, mas sin embargo me levante y camine en dirección a la barraca.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- me detuvo Sesshomaru – sal de aquí ahora, no te llevarás nada.

- ¿Pero mi dinero? – no podía irme sin mis cosas.

- Querrás decir nuestro dinero, el de la familia Fujita, te irás sin nada bastardo lárgate ahora – me empujo hacia la cerca de entrada y me tiro fuera de la propiedad.

- No vuelvas nunca, nunca más – gritó Kikiou desde la casa.

Me levante y camine fuera del lugar, volvía a sentir el agujero supurar, y la lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas, estas eran las ultimas lagrimas que iba a derramar, aquí en la penuria donde Kikiou me había abandonado derramaba mis últimas lagrimas.

Abrí los ojos adolorido por el recuerdo de esos días de desesperación y dolor, ellos había formado mi carácter. Ahora yo me había convertido en alguien importante. Fui recogido por una familia que me ayudo a salir adelante. Cuando el Señor Takahashi murió, su fortuna pasó a manos de su único hijo Miroku Takahashi y a las mías, dividió su fortuna en partes iguales y ahora Miroku y yo éramos los dueños de sus tierras y los encargados de la cría de ganado más grande del país.

Miroku era dos años menor que yo, y nos hicimos buenos amigos después de 7 años de convivencia nos habíamos convertido en hermanos de verdad. Aunque el señor Takahashi quería cambiar mi apellido y reconocerme como un hijo me negué, quería darle valor al apellido de mi padre, el valor que se merecía y que una vez pisotearon los Fujitas.

Miroku sabía todo con lujo de detalles esos días de penuria y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mis planes de venganza seguía a mi lado como buen hermano que era.

Pase estos siete años buscándole una explicación a su desprecio, que había hecho mal para que ella me acusara de algo así. Si yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y aun hoy al cerrar los ojos para dormir pensaba en ella.

- Inuyasha, estamos llegando hermano, ¿aun quieres entrar en esa casa?- preguntó Miroku en otro de sus intentos por hacerme renunciar a mis planes.

- Claro que si Miroku, tiene una gran deuda y yo vengo a cobrarla – las cosas no habían podido salirme mejor, luego de la muerte de Takahashi, Miroku y yo revisamos la contabilidad y descubrimos una gran deuda por parte de Sesshomaru Fujita, le debía hasta la vida y ahora venia yo a cobrarla.

Llegamos a la entrada de la hacienda Fujita, era primavera, y las extensiones de tierra estaban de un verde vivió, los cristofués volvían a cantar, y el relinche de los caballos junto a las risas de los pequeños de las barracas inundaban mis oídos trayéndome amargos recuerdos.

Entramos en el automóvil y nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa, la señora Kaede salió a recibirnos, estaba igual a como yo la recordaba.

- Buenas tardes caballeros, en que puedo servirles – habló con su ronca voz y yo le sonreí.

- Señora, venimos a ver a Sesshomaru Fujita de parte de la familia Takahashi – le dije y nunca me reconoció tal vez ni siquiera le había preocupado mi salida tan humillante de esta casa.

- Oh Pasen por aquí – la seguimos y mi hermano palmeo mi hombro.

La casa seguí igual. El mismo tono en las paredes, y el piso de madera algo acabado por los años. La chimenea de la sala se encontraba apagada y un poco ahumada por el uso que se le daba en el invierno.

- Siéntense, llamaré al señor- la señora Kaede se retiró y a los pocos segundos escuchamos pasos que se acercaban.

A la sala entro una señorita de cabellos negros y rizados en la punta, agitada y sonriente, la cual se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa.

En otro momento la hubiera confundido con Kikiou, tenían un gran parecido, pero a esta se le coloreaban las mejillas de rosado, y sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos.

- oh lo siento, creí que era mi primo – dijo con su dulces voz.

. Ahome, deja de dar carreras por ahí – era sin duda la voz de Sesshomaru, nunca podría olvidar esa voz.

- Lo siento primo – ella bajo su cabeza y se retiró de la sala.

Sesshomaru se aproximo – en que puedo... – peor al verme interrumpió su saludo.

Le sonreí con ironía y con gran satisfacción. Para salvar el momento Miroku habló.

- Bunas tardes Señor Fujita, somos los hijos de Takahashi, conoce ese apellido – Seshomaru no aparto ni un momento su mirada de la mía.

- Sí, claro pero que tiene que ver Inuyasha aquí – Habló con desprecio.

- Oh, el es heredero también, desde hace siete años somos hermanos y este problema nos concierne a ambos – le respondió Miroku.

- Así es Seshomaru, revisando la contabilidad, notamos que tienes una gran deuda, al parecer no manejas los bienes de tu padre, que en paz descanse – hice una leve reverencia con la mano en el corazón y proseguí – y venimos a cobrarla.

- Eres un mal nacido – gruño

- shu shu shu, Seshomaru controla tu carácter – le hable con sarcasmo – ahora el del poder aquí soy yo – y le sonreí.

- Esta es tu venganza, que patético eres – me dijo

- ¿Venganza? Quien hablo de vengarse aquí, lo que quiero es que pagues tu deuda, sino, saldrás de esta casa hoy mismo. – le entregué un recibo con la cantidad exacta del dinero que debían

- No tengo para pagar la deuda, yo... yo gaste el dinero en la boda de Kikiou y ahora debo casar a Ahome, no puedo quedarme sin nada esos sería tan… - interrumpí para completar su frase.

- Espera, espera, la palabra que dirías es HUMILLANTE, si es humillante quedarse sin nada, además – proseguí paseándome por la sala – no me importan tus gastos personales, boda de la hermana, y de la otra de quien hablas, eso no me interesa.

- Inuyasha, no puedo dejar a esa niña sin casa, no tiene a nadie sólo a mí, Kikiou está de viaje y no pudo llevarla con ella. Si lo deseas esperemos a que Kikiou vuelva y la lleve a vivir con ella, esa niña es la adoración de Kikiou – culminó sus excusas.

- Seshomaru, lo siento mucho pero la deuda ha esperado dos años por ti, te daré un plazo de una semana para pagar, estaremos por aquí muy seguido quiero revisar las caballerizas, y el ganado para saber qué hacer con todo esto cuando lo tenga en mi poder – culminé y salí por la puerta principal como debía de ser, sin ser pateado por nadie.

Me dirigí a las caballerizas con Miroku.

- hey hermano vistes su cara – sonrió – si que esta asombrado

- Lo sé – sonreí también – nunca espero al bastardo con tanto poder en sus manos.

- Inuyasha, esa chica, ¿era Kikiou?

- No, esa debe ser Ahome. Otra niña mimada de seguro Zorra como la prima – recordé el sonrojo que tuve al vernos y me pareció ver a Kikiou ese primer día que estuve en estas tierras.

Nota autora: Siii ya apreció Ahome (grito de felicidad) bueno, espero que sigan leyendo ahora es que le viene lo bueno a este fics… muchos besosss dejen sus comentarios pleaseeee es lo que me hará seguir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gracias por sus comentarios... Espero que les guste este capitulo :-) muchos besitos....

Cap. 6. Dulce venganza.

Los días contiguos seguí paseándome por esas tierras, como quería tenerlas en mis manos, tierras fértiles de hermosos frutos, y los caballos más puros del lugar, si esto fuera mío le dejaría la hacienda Takahashi a Miroku para quedarme con la Fujita.

Entre a las caballerizas y me encontré con un caballo negro, que me recordó a ébano, ese caballo salvaje que a la final logre domar. Me acerqué y vi en su pelaje pequeños brotes de pelo marrón por doquier, no era aun negro puro pero su color era hermoso. Lo acaricié y se quedo en total silencio.

- Buenos días señor – escuche una voz suave detrás de mí. Y me encontré con la prima de Seshomaru parada en la entrada del potrero, con su ropa de montar y sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello.

- Buenos días señorita – le dije y seguí acariciando al caballo.

- Se llama eclipse – es hijo de un caballo negro que tuvo mi tío hace algunos años.

- ¿de ébano? – pregunte sonriendo por la sorpresa.

- Si de ébano, ¿lo conociste? – la chica se fue acercando hasta quedar cerca de nosotros.

- Si, era un buen caballo – dije aun acariciando a eclipse.

- Es mi caballo, venía a montarlo – la vi ahora más de cerca, y su rostro me pareció demasiado angelical, sus finas cejas, sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa perfecta.

- Ah sí, claro, móntalo – la chica se subió a su caballo y le abrí la puerta para que saliera pero se detuvo a mi lado.

-¿Quieres venir? – puedes tomar uno y pasear con nosotros. Mi primo dijo que eras su amigo.

¿Amigo yo de Sesshomaru? Claro no quería que la niña supiera de sus problemas económicos.

- Si iré contigo – busque otro cabellos y salimos a galopar por todas las tierras del Fujita.

Mientras paseábamos las flores soltaban su olor dulzón, todo el terreno estaba llena de ellas y en verdad me gustaban tal vez porque me recordaban un poco al olor de Kikiou.

Mientras cabalgábamos pensé en sacarle conversación, tal vez conseguiría algo más con que humillar a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Así que eres prima de Sesshomaru y Kikiou? – pregunté

- Así es, son los seres que más aprecio sobre la tierra – dijo y sonrió

- Y Sesshomaru te dijo que yo era su amigo

- Sí, me dijo que eran personas muy poderosas y que eran amigos de la familia sobre todo tu – ¿que se traía Seshomaru entre manos? Al decirle semejante mentira a la niña. Y mientras pensaba se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Ellos te adoran ¿cierto? Me imagino que buscaran un gran pretendiente para ti – insinuándome

La chica volvió a enrojecer y me divertí por ello, era inocente, al parecer, y era la adoración de Kikiou y Seshomaru. ¿Qué pasaría si su niña era tomada para pagar la deuda del lugar?

- Sabes, vine porque tengo que hablar contigo, de algo que tiene muy mal a tus primos – dije con un tono de preocupación fingido.

- ¿Qué les sucede a mis primos? – detuve al caballo y bajo de él, mientras que yo la imitaba.

- Sesshomaru tiene una gran deuda con mi familia, mi padre que falleció hace unos meses pidió que cobrara la deuda, vine aquí para hacerlo, pero… no sé si estaría bien dejar a una dulce chica como tú sin las posibilidades de casarse con un buen partido porque se quedaran sin nada señorita Ahome. – fingí un suspiro de lamento y al parecer ella me creyó

- ¿Perderán la finca Fujita? – se tapo la boca con una mano, sus gestos eran tan finos y dulces, en verdad estaba bien educada.

- Así es, Sesshomaru gasto el dinero para pagar la deuda en el matrimonio de tu prima – dije prima para evitarme el dolor que producía el pronunciar su nombre – y en tu dote.

- ¿Mi dote? – preguntó asombrada

- Así es – camine dándole vueltas como un león a punto de casar a su presa.

- Oh por dios la hacienda, no puedo dejar que la pierdan, no puede ser – cayó a mis pies y me sentí feliz, una Fujita estaba a mis pies, y ahí los quería ver a todos – por favor – suplicó temblando tal vez por la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en mi rostro – perdónele la deuda, él es un buen hombre no puede perder lo que su padre le dejó

- Buen hombre – me reí con una cruel carcajada

- Tú, no eres su amigo verdad – me miró con miedo

- No – le dije al mismo tiempo que me agachaba para ponerme a su altura y susurrarle al oído – pero, si quieres salvar a tu familia perfecta, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? – su mirada se llenó de esperanza.

Me levante y volví a darle vueltas – toda esta semana te he visto como te sonrojas cuando me ves llegar – la chica bajo la mirada y sonreí triunfante. – tal vez te atraigo, y tengo una buena posición social, no pasarías ningún trabajo si te casaras conmigo

- ¿Quiere que me case con usted para pagar una deuda? – me miró sorprendida y la esperanza se desvaneció de sus ojos pero aun el sonrojo permanecía en sus mejillas.

- Es un buen trueque, no necesito esa estúpida dote, pero tu primo necesita con urgencia ese dinero, y además le perdonaré la deuda. Pero, te quiero a ti junto con la hacienda, se la compraré. Tú serás feliz aquí, con tus caballos y él se puede ir con Kikiou.

- No, yo no quiero que se vaya el no aceptara vender esta hacienda – grito segura de lo que decía.

- Tu primo tiene miles de deudas, yo le perdono esta pero necesita dinero para pagar las demás, y yo le doy ayuda, le quito de sus hombros la responsabilidad de casarte con un buen hombre, le doy dinero a cambio de esta hacienda, y así podrá vivir con tranquilidad, con su querida hermana – mi voz sonaba tan ruda y llena de burla que la joven se estremeció.

- Lo... Lo pensaré – me respondió apartando su mirada de la mía

Me acerque para tomar su rostro y acariciar su cabello- espero que no tardes en contestar, mañana se cumple el plazo que le di, y dudo mucho que tenga dinero

- Tus ojos – susurró

- que pasa con ellos – le sonreí

- Son hermosos, es un color diferente- se enrojeció de nuevo

- Gracias – me acerque a ella y deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios que temblaron por el contacto

- Seeee... ñor, suélteme – dijo sonrojada y aun temblando

- No quiero – y era verdad no quería soltarla olía de maravilla y sus suaves labios me hicieron estremecer.

- No es correcto que me tome así como así, suélteme AHORA – la dulce chiquilla se había convertido en una fiera, sus ojos me vieron con enojo.

- Está bien, como guste – y sonreí de manera burlista

- Iré de regreso a casa, hable con mi primo y acuerden todo no me importa – subió a su caballo y se encaminó a todo galope hasta su casa.

- Que tonta- conversé para mi mismo – espero que esto los haga sufrir como nunca malditos Fujita – me subí a al caballo y la seguí, debía hablar con Sesshomaru ahora mismo.

Mientras galopaba y pasaba cerca del rio tuve la necesidad de detenerme a contemplarlo, siete años y aun seguía igual, aunque muchos dicen que el rio es tan cambiante y que nunca nos bañamos dos veces en la misma agua. Un dolor agudo se alojó en mi pecho, tal vez eran esas cicatrices en mi corazón que comenzaban a abrirse de nuevo. Ya podía escuchar a Miroku decir: ¡Te lo dije no te hace nada bien estar en la hacienda Fujita vas a morir hermano ¡ sonreí por esas palabras, adoraba a mi hermano, pero esta vez no podía aceptar su petición de marcharnos de aquí.

Seguí mi camino con la idea de tomar a esa chica a la fuerza si Sesshomaru no me la concedía, si era la adoración de Kikiou pronto tendría noticias de ella, y me burlaría en su cara. Eso haría, su niña adorada estaría en mis brazos y ellos se quedarían sin nada.

Cuando paré frente a la puerta de entrada, los gritos se Sesshomaru llenos de dolor se escuchaban, volví a sonreír con satisfacción y una carcajada se me escapó de los labios. Así que entré para disfrutar de su cara.

- ¿Qué crees que haces pidiéndole matrimonio a Ahome? – gimió apenas me miró

- Hago lo que quiera, no es tu problema – vislumbré a la chica sentada en el sofá del señor Fujita con ambas manos en su boca como impidiendo que se le escapara algún grito.

- No puedes casarte con ella, ella es... Ella es mía y no te la cederé – concluyó y aquello me sorprendió de inmediato.

- Ella no tiene dueño, al menos no hasta ahora – caminé y me arrodillé frente a ella - ¿Qué te ha dicho este tarado, preciosa? ¿Te asustan sus gritos no es cierto? – acaricié sus cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos.

- No la toques, seré yo el que me case con ella – dicho esto volví a soltar una de mis carcajadas.

- ¿Casarte con ella? Sesshomaru que bajo has caído, sabes que no podrás. A ver, ¿con que piensas mantener a tu esposa? , si decides no cederme su mano, no perdonaré tu deuda, además saldrás de aquí ahora mismo – señale la puerta con mi mano izquierda – a ver, sal de una vez.

- No Sesshomaru, no me casaré contigo, no dejaré a nuestra familia en la calle – gimió Ahome, que se secaba las lagrimas con una fino pañuelo de seda.

- Ella es una dama muy inteligente Sesshomaru, tiene clara sus prioridades. Ahora escríbele a Kikiou para que venga a nuestra boda, la haremos aquí mismo en mi casa, en mi hacienda – dejándole en claro que la hacienda de ahora en adelante sería mía – te daré el dinero el mismo día de la boda, y podrás irte de aquí y buscarte una buena esposa – le palmee el hombro derecho

- Tenía una buena candidata y lo has echado todo a perder – gruñó enojado.

- No es así, tu dañaste tu propia vida Sesshomaru, la ley del opresor, cuando su oprimido surge ahora le toca a él serlo – me acerque a Ahome, al menos por ahora debía tenerla tranquila, ya vería que hacer cuando estuviéramos casados. – No llores más, todo estará bien cariño – tomé su mano y la bese – hasta mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa a todos… gracias a los que leen esta historia y me dejan sus comentarios, es genial contar con su apoyo. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi.

Cap. 7. Cinismo

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – La cara de Miroku era de confusión total – peor si dijiste que era zorra como su prima, Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?

- Hay Miroku no molestes, le pedí matrimonio a cambio de darle dinero por la chica y por la hacienda, punto – tome un vaso y serví un poco de whisky

- No sé qué planeas pero, se te saldrá de las manos esta situación hermano – Miroku suspiró resignado – siento que no te conozco, desde que llegamos aquí actúas de manera sínica

- A la gente llena de cinismo se le trata igual y eso es lo que hago, no sabes manejar este tipo de personas Miroku – expliqué sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si claro – sirvió para él un vaso de whisky – cuando volverá Kikiou? Tal vez cuando llegue se te pase toda esa locura.

- No estoy loco, me casaré con la chica y bueno luego veré que hago – caminé hasta las escaleras de la pequeña cabaña donde nos estábamos quedando.

- Dime la verdad – hizo que me detuviera – Sesshomaru amaba a esa chica y tu se la estas quitando ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo sabía – confesé – creí que era su protegida y quería que fallara en eso

- Pero te distes cuenta que está enamorado de ella y decidiste continuar

-Así es – sonreí, en verdad me estaba volviendo un sínico.

- Te detuviste a pensar en ella? ¿En si ama a Sesshomaru y ahora tú la lastimaras? – preguntó

- No me importa, hasta mañana hermano – me despedí alzando la mano en señal de que no molestara

- Iré a buscar a Sango para la boda – me informó.

Sango es la esposa de Miroku, se había quedado en casa porque se suponía que regresaríamos en dos días, ya llevábamos una semana y mis planes de boda de improvisto cambiaban todos los planes. ¿Qué me incitaba a realizar este tipo de actos?, casarme con una jovencita que de seguro estaba loca de amor por otro, igual que yo. Pensé de nuevo en el beso que le di, no eran iguales a los de Kikiou, ¿tal vez Kikiou había tenido alguna experiencia? ¿O estaba aprendiendo conmigo para darle todo eso a su esposo?, las interrogantes me llenaban la cabeza una tras otra. Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, igual necesitaba alguien a mi lado, y tal vez ella ocuparía el lugar que tanto desee que ocupara Kikiou.

Otro día más en la hacienda Fujita, entré en las caballerizas muy temprano para saludar a eclipse, ese caballo era hermoso, y me agrada su carácter, me recordaba tanto a ébano. Le di de comer y Óscar salió a mi encuentro.

- Joven Inuyasha, ahora es todo un señor, no sabe cuánto me alegro de que no se haya ido por mal camino – ¿a qué se refería por mal camino? Porque, que yo sepa, la venganza no estaba en el camino del bien.

- ¿Oscar, que pasó con ébano? La señorita Ahome me contó que eclipse era hijo de ébano – quería saber de mi caballo

- Cuando usted se fue, la señorita Ahome llegó a la Hacienda, empezó a encariñarse con el caballo y al parecer al joven Sesshomaru no le agradó eso, a los pocos día vino aquí y disparó en la cabeza del pobre caballo – Óscar se lamentó – dijo que las bestias debían eliminarse.

Maldije de nuevo a Sesshomaru y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había matado a ébano sólo porque le recordaba mi existencia, la noche anterior la cual pasé en vela, me había arrepentido de casarme con Ahome y quitársela así, pero ahora que se pudriera, me importaba un carajo lo que sufriera.

- Con que así está la cosa ¿eh? Ahora que se joda – dije en voz alta y me encaminé a la casa para visitar a mi futura esposa.

La encontré sentada en la sala de estar con un libro en mano, llevaba un vestido azul de mangas cortas, con un gran lazo atado a su cintura, su cabello recogido en una cola baja adornado por una cinta blanca.

Me acerque por detrás para vislumbrar su lectura, el Libro era Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë, sonreí ante la ironía, y recordé a Heathcliff presentado desde el principio hasta el final, como un intruso miserable, maltratado y maltratador, vengativo. Me estremecí ante la idea de parecerme a él en este momento de mi vida, donde el deseo de venganza se apoderaba de mí.

Me acerque lentamente ya que aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, me acerque a su oído y le susurré.

- Estas muy hermosa hoy Ahome – la chica brincó en la silla y se enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

- Oh por dios señor va a matarme del susto – se colocó una mano en el pecho como si con eso iba a detener las fuertes palpitaciones que daba su corazón.

- Lo siento, no pude contenerme al verla allí tan concentrada – me disculpé de manera sincera, no creí que la asuntaría tanto.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Me interrogó mirando a todos lados – Sesshomaru no se encuentra.

- No me interesa donde está, solo quería verte – le confesé

- Yo estoy ocupada, quiero terminar de leer el libro – al parecer le molestaba mi presencia

- Ahome, yo, vine a verte. Deseo de todo corazón que te acostumbres a mí antes de la boda – era un ruin mentiroso, me importaba un comino si se acostumbraba o no.

- Es que, no puede estar aquí visitándome sin nadie que lo apruebe – con que era eso, ella le preocupaba mi visita porque se encontraba sola.

- Oh entiendo, bueno si le preocupa estar aquí sola conmigo, demos un paseo, así nadie hablara mal de ti, nos verán los obreros y todo estará bien.- era una buena oferta.

- Está bien – asintió de inmediato, no le era tan indiferente como yo creía. – Sesshomaru no tardará así que regresemos temprano, fue a recoger a Kikiou en el pueblo.

El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre hizo que la tensión de mi cuerpo aumentara, Kikiou volvía, y yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla. Oí la voz de Ahome tan lejos hasta que me tomo del brazo para que reaccionara.

- Inuyasha, oh Dios ¿señor Inuyasha está bien? – me agitó una y otra vez hasta que tomé su mano entre las mías con fuerza.

- Si, ya estoy bien – dije duramente – ¿viene con su marido?

- Yo... No lo sé – estaba tan confundida. Esta chica no sabía nada de los acontecimientos pasados.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta pero quiero estar aquí cuando tu prima regrese – Aun no me atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Regresaron al medio día, y me encontraba charlando con Ahome en la sala de la casa, me había servido el té y ella seguía parloteando sobre libros y como ya estaba por terminar Cumbres Borrascosas, escuche el automóvil nuevo para la época, que se estacionaba frente a la casa. Ahome no había escuchado nada, así que aproveche la situación para halarla sobre mí y besarla apasionadamente.

Ahome se tensó al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, pero en ningún momento se apartó de mí.

Un gruñido ronco la hizo reaccionar, era Sesshomaru en la entrada de la sala que la miraba con cólera.

La levante de mis piernas y me disculpe como si hubiera sido descubierto por accidente – lo siento mucho Sesshomaru, pero no pude evitarlo, la chica es muy fogosa – sonreí y vi la sangre subírsele a la cabeza.

- Maldito bastardo – iba directo a mí pero Ahome evito una pelea.

- No, basta, no quiero verlos pelear, lo siento Sesshomaru – la chica estaba pálida, y me preocupe un poco por su estado de salud.

- Así que ahora decidiste seducir a mi prima como lo intentaste conmigo – Kikiou apareció por la puerta, con un vestido gris y su cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, el vestido parecía de señora de 40 años, no le sentaba nada bien.

- No, no es así. – mis palabras sonaron tan tranquilas, que me sorprendió no sentirme nervioso al verla. – me gusta Ahome en realidad, y quiero casarme con ella, además la ayudaría mucho porque tu hermanos está en la quiebra.

- Lo sé, ya me contó todo. – Luego se dirigió a Ahome – querida – se acercó y la abrazó – ¿de verdad quieres casarte con este esclavo?

Su pregunta me provocó náuseas, no se saldría con la suya.

- Seré un esclavo pero te apuesto que mis besos son mejores que los de tu esposo. Además Ahome los disfrutará a diario, verdad cariño – sonreí y la chica se enrojeció y comenzó a hiperventilar.

- Que les pasa, porque me ponen en medio de sus disputas, no me interesa que paso entre ustedes, es mi vida ahora. – Se dirigió a mí con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – me casaré contigo, solo por el simple hecho de salvar a Sesshomaru de la ruina, ni sueñes con volverme a tocar Inuyasha – sentí la palma de su mano chocar contra mi mejilla, me había dado una bofetada, delante de Kikiou y de Sesshomaru. Pensándolo bien, me la merecía.

Luego se dirigió a Kikiou – Si me casaré con él, no soy una niña, se defenderme – así se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la sala.

- Ves lo que causas, Inuyasha no sé porque actúas así – me habló Kikiou

- Si quieres que te conteste hablemos a solas, no quiero verle la cara a este idiota – dije referente a Sesshomaru.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y se marcho por el mismo camino de Ahome.

- Ya se fue, ahora habla – Kikiou se sentó en el sillón frente a la ventana.

- Yo vine a vengarme de ambos, de ti por dejarme y de Sesshomaru por idiota – confesé

- Yo no te hice nada, nunca quise involucrarme así contigo – sus palabras volvían a abrir el agujero en mi pecho

- Yo te amaba Kikiou y lo sabías bien –

- Yo, me disculpo si te di esperanzas, si me gustabas pero no podía casarme contigo- se levantó y se acercó a mí para acariciar mi rostro

- Lo siento tanto Inuyasha, deja a Ahome fuera de todo esto, y así tú y yo podremos revivir algunas cosas, y terminar otras – mientras hablaba metió su mano por dentro de mi camisa y me acarició el pecho. – Me estremecí al sentir sus manos suaves y tibias en contacto con mi piel.

- No – dije mientras la alejaba de mi – Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, si quieres ser mi amante lo serás, pero Ahome será mi esposa.

- Eres un cínico – me abofeteo. Era la según que recibía en el día peor esta me molesto de sobremanera. Así que la empuje contra la pared y la besé de manera salvaje y posesiva, luego la solté y me marché de la casa.

Continuara…  mil gracias por su apoyo... dejan comentarios pleaseeee


	8. Chapter 8

 aquí les traigo otro capi espero lo disfruten… tal vez no actualice muy pronto pero por favor comentennnnnn necesito de sus opiniones paras seguir escribiendo.. Un beso a todos

Cap. 8 La boda

El día "supuestamente" más feliz de mi vida había llegado, sería una boda sencilla y Sesshomaru recibiría su dinero luego de la ceremonia.

Entré a la hacienda acompañado de Miroku y su esposa Sango, que había llegado la noche anterior.

La casa estaba adornada por unas azucenas blancas, y el sacerdote ya estaba esperando.

- Señor Inuyasha, bienvenido – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Buenos días – contesté y seguí para buscar a Ahome.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me dijo Sango sujetándome por un brazo

- Voy a buscar a Ahome – dije con cara ansioso, en verdad quería verla.

- No, no puedes verla aun, espera que salga no falta nada – me sonrió y acomodo mi corbata de moño – ¿estás ansioso cierto?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, avergonzado por esa realidad, la niña era muy bonita, pero no podía estarme doblegando así, no en estos momentos.

Unos minutos después Sesshomaru apareció con Ahome tomando su brazo. Sentí nauseas al verlo cerca de ella. Pero al ver sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, sentí satisfacción, dentro de unos minutos la niña me pertenecería y el sufriría.

- Aquí la tienes, espero que cumplas tu palabra de satisfacer todas sus necesidades – Su mirada era fría pero no le di importancia

- Lo haré de eso debes estar seguro – le sonreí de manera irónica y tome la mano de Ahome para besarla. – Cariño te ves hermosa- y sí que lo estaba. Su vestido era blanco con una hilera de encajes en su falda, una corona de azucenas adornaba su cabello, recordé por un momento el cuadro de Kikiou en el pasillo de la casa. Debía deshacerme de él hoy mismo.

La ceremonia se dio de manera tranquila, Sesshomaru clavó su mirada al piso desde que comenzó, eso era bueno, no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Ahora yo estaba sobre él.

- Inuyasha Taisho, acepta como esposa a la señorita Ahome Higurashi para amarla y respetara hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo el sacerdote, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, debía jurar amarla, eso sería un problema, pero debía aceptar.

-Si acepto- dije decidido y miré su rostro nervioso y confundido por mi sonrisa.

- Ahome Higurashi, acepta como esposo al señor Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe – hubo un silencio, tal vez ella estaría pensando lo mismo. Vi a Sesshomaru levantarse y quedarse ahí esperando que ella me rechazara. Pero me ocupe de eso.

- Ahome – le susurré al oído – acepta por favor – mi voz sonó suplicante y eso causó que me mirara a los ojos sorprendida. Le tome la mano para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita? – al parecer el sacerdote estaba algo ansioso

- No pasa nada – respondió con su dulce voz – Yo acepto.

Sentí alivio cuando respondió, era mía, solo mía y ahora nadie podría apartarla de mi.

- Si nadie se opone a esta unión, entonces los declaro marido y mujer – Sango y Miroku se levantaron para aplaudir y felicitarnos al igual que Oscar y su familia.

- Felicidades Inuyasha – dijo sango sonriéndome – Oh Ahome estar hermosa, o yo soy Sango la esposa de Miroku el hermano de Inuyasha

- Hola – respondió Ahome con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

- Nos dan unos minutos, creo que mi esposa esta algo emocionada y quiero hablarle – dije a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor y me encaminé con ella a la sala de la casa.

Al entrar un ambiente de tranquilidad me inundó, tanta gente también me ponían nervioso y las miradas de Sesshomaru y Kikiou me inquietaban.

- ¿Que tienes preciosa? – Murmuré acariciando sus mejillas húmedas, había llorado y yo no lo había notado – Ahome, ¿Por qué lloras?

Colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cara para ahogar un gemido, seguía llorando de manera tan nerviosa, asustada, que no entendía nada.

- Yo, oh dios, yo – no entendía que quería decirme. Hasta que tendió su mano para entregarme algo envuelto en un pañuelo rojo de seda.

Me sorprendí al ver su contenido, era una daga de plata, su filo era hermoso, un arma blanca espectacular, con un maldito nombre grabado en su mango. Sesshomaru.

- El. El dijo que me lastimarías, que me harías tuya a la fuerza y que, debía matarte antes de que lo hicieras, yo no pude Inuyasha, no me odies por eso por favor – las palabras me aturdieron, ese maldito quería que Ahome me matara. Iba a condenar a esta niña sólo para que yo no la tuviera.

-Ahome, cálmate, no te odio – suspiré – Estarás bien. Eres mi esposa ahora, y quieras o no serás mía, pero eso no quiere decir que merezca ser acecinado. Toda mujer casada debe cumplir con su esposo. ¿Has entendido? – las dos últimas palabras sonaron duras, ella me miró con sus ojos cristalizados por tantas lagrimas.

- Pero yo, no te amo, no puedes – no terminó su frase porque la interrumpí antes de que comenzará con sus tonterías del amor.

- Si que puedo, así que mejor cálmate ya – pase mis dedos por sus mejillas para secarlas – las personas pensarán que te estoy torturando.

-Ya, déjame. Estaré bien – apartó mi mano de su rostro para ponerse de pie y salir de la sala.

Apenas se retiró inicié la búsqueda de Sesshomaru. Pregunté a cada uno de los pocos invitados si sabían de él pero nada, así que me dirigí a Kikiou, sin perder de vista a Ahome.

- Se puede saber donde se metió tu querido hermano? – pregunté vigilante, no quería que Ahome desapareciera y menos con él.

- No lo sé – Kikiou tomó una copa de vino y me la entregó – porque no brindamos por tu matrimonio.

- No gracias, debo estar consiente para la noche de bodas – sonreí sabiendo que esas palabras la sacarían de sus casillas. Cosa que fue así

- ja si claro noche de bodas, pues deberías emborracharte porque no creo que la niña sepa hacer nada – dijo enojada y con un toque de celos por la situación.

- Oh eso me lo imagino, pero, no te pongas celosa, tú misma perdiste la oportunidad – me acerque y susurré a su oído – al menos que quieres ser mi amante, sería una gran oportunidad de salir de tu depresión, seguro tu esposo no es capaz de besarte como lo hacía yo.

- Inuyasha – gritó Ahome lo cual me sobresaltó, me sentí como un niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura.

- Felicidades querida – saltó Kikiou para salvar la situación.

- No tienes porque felicitarme Kikiou, no te preocupes – dijo para desviar su mirada hasta mi – vamos – estiró su mano para que la tomara.

- Claro, hasta luego Kikiou – me despedí para tomar su mano, la cual se encontraba fría como si estuviéramos en pleno invierno.

La fiesta de boda culminó con el día, los pocos invitados se despidieron y partieron algunos a la ciudad y otros a las posadas continuas a la casa Fujita.

Ahome los despidió a todos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la cual al partir Kikiou se desvaneció.

La contemplé llena de melancolía de pie delante de la cerca que daba paso hasta la ahora mi hacienda. Su mirada estaba a lo lejos, con ellos, su familia, Kikiou y su adorado Sesshomaru el cual no apareció más durante la fiesta.

Me acerqué a ella, debía de hacer algo para averiguar porque tanta melancolía, y porque ese extraño deseo que había en sus ojos de partir juntos a ellos.

- ¿quieres que pasemos la noche aquí, o vamos a la cabaña con Miroku y Sango? – aunque escucho mi pregunta no me miró ni un momento.

- Lo que quieras, no me importa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importará que le tocaba vivir.

- Es nuestra noche de boda, se supone que debes estar a gusto – le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara – mírame cuando te hablo

De golpe apartó mis manos de su rostro – hace unos días te lo dije, me case contigo pero no vuelvas a tocarme me oyes. NOME TOQUES – gritó y corrió hasta la casa.

- Maldición Ahome regresa aquí ahora – me tocaba gritar a mi ahora no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

- No quiero, esta es mi casa no la tuya – reclamó corriendo dentro de la casa buscando su habitación.

- ja si claro, tu casa, esta maldita hacienda es mía ahora, te guste o no – en un descuido la alcancé y la tome del brazo para acercarla a mí. – y tu. Te guste o no también eres mía.

- Si claro – sonrió con una mueca torcida – ya tú tienes a tu mujer, déjame en paz a mí, le propones a Kikiou ser tu amante pues acuéstate con ella.

- ¿Qué? – me sorprendió lo rápido que usaba Kikiou mis palabras para que Ahome estuviera en contra de todo lo que se refería a mí.

- Lo que oyes. En esta misma casa lo propusiste – sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo – te odio, quiero volver con ellos, quiero a Sesshomaru de vuelta.

- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Quieres a ese maldito de vuelta?, tu querido primo es una acecino, un opresor de todos sus trabajadores y aun así lo quieres – me había enojado, como podía ella extrañar a Sesshomaru si me tenía a mí a su lado.

- Tú también lo eres. Eres despreciable. Tu viniste buscando venganza y ahora soy yo la que paga con todo esto – intentó soltarse pero se lo impedí.

- Puso una daga en tus manos para marcharlas de sangre – bese sus manos con vehemencia – Yo no te he obligado a matar a nadie, jamás dañaría tu alma

Los gemidos por su llanto volvieron a escucharse, me sentí un idiota, era una niña muy sentimental, dulce, y hermosa pero entre Sesshomaru y yo, estábamos acabando con ella.

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude para callar su llanto, me estaba rompiendo el corazón si es que acaso tenía uno. Recordé que ni siquiera Heaffcliff había podido guardar la compostura de hombre cruel frente a su adorada Catalina, el amor es irracional.

- No llores – dije acariciando su cabellera negra que aun llevaba la coronilla de flores adornando sus cabellos – se supone que debía ser un hermoso día para ti.

- Pero no lo fue – contestó mientras se apartaba de mi – quise atentar con tu vida y al no hacerlo traicioné a Sesshomaru, traicioné su confianza.

- Pero fuiste fiel a tu corazón, si yo te obligara a matar a Sesshomaru, sé que no lo harías, es más nunca lo hagas, nunca manches tus manos con la sangre de otro. Quien te ame de verdad no te pedirá que ensucies tu alma.- al terminar no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de mis labios.

- Gracias – me dijo tomándome de la mano y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. – no eres tan cruel como pareces.

- Te equivocas, soy más cruel de lo que parezco, no te confíes. A veces un León se esconde debajo de la piel de un ovejo.

Aunque mi piel pedía a gritos que la hiciera mía no me atreví a tocarla esa noche. Sólo me limite a verla dormir, y escuchar sus pesadillas. No podía creer como yo, con mi carácter y mi orgullo me doblegaba ante las lágrimas de esta mujer.

La mañana se levantó, pero no oí cantar a ningún ave. A veces pensaba que yo era capaz de escuchar lo que me interesaba, cuando era feliz me interesaba cantar como ellos, pero esta mañana, no me importaba si el mundo se acaba solo quería escuchar su respiración e inhalar el aroma de su piel, tener a mi mujer aquí, conmigo siempre.

Me desperté con unos suaves roces en mi mejilla, me había quedado dormido a su lado aun con la ropa de la boda, con solo dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y uno de los zapatos aun e mi pie.

- Buenos días – me sonrió y ahora si era capaz de escuchar a las aves cantar.

- Hola, descansaste – mientras me levantaba y sentía un dolor en mi cabeza y todo el cuerpo.

- Si, pero creo que tu no – movió las cobijas y me cubrió con ellas – de seguro ya agarraste un resfriado.

- Soy fuerte, no me enfermo con facilidad, además iré a entregarle a Sesshomaru el dinero de la hacienda.

En verdad quería verle la cara... Aunque la noche de boda no se había dado como yo planeaba sabía que Sesshomaru creería que ya era mi mujer en cuerpo y alma. Su corazón estaría destrozado y Kikiou morirá de celos. Esa visita seria todo un espectáculo.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

Hola este capi tiene algo de lemon, perdónenme pero es la primera vez que lo escribo. Es un poco cruel el capi, Inuyasha está lleno de celos y su corazón a sido destrozado muchas veces, además es un ser egoísta y cegado por la venganza.

Cap. 9 Un tercero en nuestra cama.

Baje a la cocina para dejar que Ahome se vistiera tranquila. La chiquilla era pudorosa, no dejaba ni verse la punta de sus pies.

- Buenos días señor – dijo la anciana Kaede.

- Oh así que te quedaste. Creí que te marcharías con tu amo – dije mientras me sentaba en una sillón en la cocina y mordisqueaba una manzana.

- El señor no me dijo nada. Se marcho y no se a donde – respondió con la cabeza gacha.

- Ese cobarde esta debajo de las faldas de su hermana. No te preocupes puedes quedarte – la verdad no quería contratar extraños y si la familia Fujita no había tenido problemas durante estos años con Kaede, pues no perdía nada dejándola dentro de la casa.

- Oh gracias señor se lo agradezco mucho – hizo una reverencia - ¿Qué desea desayunar?

- No nada, saldré a arreglar unos asuntos, lleva la comida a mi esposa – la palabra esposa sonaba tan extraña, pero eso era. Aunque no del todo, pero pronto me encargaría de que así fuera.

Partí de inmediato montando a eclipse, quien aunque nació en esta hacienda y era domado a veces liberaba su salvajismo, igual que su padre, mi querido ébano.

Galopé hasta la casa de Kikiou en el pueblo y vi a Sesshomaru sentado frente al ventanal, de seguro esperando mi visita o la noticia de que Ahome me había acecinado mientras la hacia mía.

Se puso de pié al verme y cuando asomó su cuerpo por la puerta principal palideció.

- No estás viendo un fantasma no te preocupes – sonreí burlonamente.

- Maldito, mala hierba nunca muere – dijo aun con su rostro pálido - ¿Dónde está Ahome?

- Mi mujer está en casa, descansando, tuvo una noche muy agitada – volví a sonreír, era divertido ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

Baje del caballo y lance a su cara un paquete amarillo con todo el dinero de la hacienda y más.

- Ahí tienes, para que vivas dignamente. Es el dinero de acuerdo a lo que vale la hacienda y la dote de Ahome, no quiero verte cerca de ella, ahora me pertenece – quería dejar claro que no debía ir más a mi casa, y menos estar con Ahome.

- Es mi prima, no puedes alejarla de mí – reclamó

- Es mi mujer, y lamentable mente lleva tu sangre, pero de igual forma me pertenece

- ¿La trataste bien?- al parecer le preocupaba el estado de la niña volví a sonreír

- Creo que por sus gemidos de placer lo disfrutó – hice un gesto de estar recordando – ¿era eso lo que querías saber? ¿Satisfecho?

- Maldito – de inmediato lo tenía como una fiera sobré mí intentando ahorcarme

- Suéltame Sesshomaru, eres tu el que preguntó… suéltame… - cada vez apretaba más mi cuello y mi respiración se cortaba por la presión de sus dedos.

- Inuyasha- escuche la voz de Ahome llamándome desesperada.

- Aléjate Ahome, tu eres una traicionera, debías matarle – gritaba desesperado.

- Sesshomaru déjalo – Kikiou como pudo lo apartó de mi.

Tosí unas cuantas veces, la entrada del aire en mis pulmones ardía y mi cuello se enrojeció por la presión en el.

- Mátame… tú mismo… no tenias que intentar… manchar las manos de Ahome –

- Yo no quise traicionarte, pero... no ... podía matarlo y menos con tu daga eso haría que te apresaran y no iba a poder verte de nuevo – de sus dos orbes chocolates brotó un rio de lagrimas. Me sentí celoso, no me había matado para salvarle el pellejo a ese maldito, si la daga no tuviera su nombre ya estaría clavada en mi espalda.

- Vamos Ahome – la tomé del brazo ejerciendo presión y un quejido salió de sus labios. Pero me importaba un carajo su dolor, ella me había engañado.

La subí a mi caballo delante de mi para que no pudiera soltarse. Mientras Sesshomaru la miraba con dolor y se despedía de ella alzando su mano. Ahome hizo lo mismo.

- Ahí tienes tu maldito dinero, no pises mi hacienda sino serás castigado por entrar en mi propiedad, y muy bien sabes a que me refiero.

- No le temo al látigo – respondió

- Bien, cuando quieras entonces – me marche a todo galope con Ahome en frente, la cual sollozaba una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas me dolían más a mí, el vacio en mi pecho que una vez se había formado por la muerte de mis padres se había vuelto a abrir, esta vez, por Ahome.

Llegamos a la hacienda y aunque los trabajadores me levantaban los brazos en modo de saludo, no les correspondí, baje de él y hale a Ahome con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que callera de rodillas en el suelo.

- Levántate – volví a halar su brazo – deja de llorar.

Su llanto me desesperaba.

- Me estas lastimando – se quejó y todos los obreros asomaron sus cabezas para ver que sucedía.

- Ven, no hagas un espectáculo aquí – la lleve hasta la habitación que desde ayer compartíamos y azoté la puerta para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, actúas como un endemoniado – volvió a dirigirse a mí con su pose altanera

- Ahome Higurashi, eres la más despreciable de las personas, me hiciste creer que no me había matado por consideración y yo te creí como un estúpido – la sacudí tomándola por los hombros

- No déjame, ¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas – gritaba y Kaede vino en su ayuda.

- Señor, deje a la niña – gimió horrorizada

- Lárgate – grité – sal de aquí – cerré la puerta en sus narices pasándole el cerrojo

- Pero no, no me mastates porque la maldita daga tenía su nombre – sonreí con malicia – y tu adorado principito se pudrirá en los calabozos.

- Inuyasha, dejarme explicarte, me estas asustando- se puso pálida como la nieve y sus ojos se oscurecieron por el terror que le causaba.

- vamos, nos daremos un baño juntos – lamentable mente mi ira era fácil de doblegar y sabia donde podía ir humillándola poco a poco.

- No, no me desnudaré ante ti, que te crees – sabia que diría eso así que sonreí

- Me creo tu marido, además Sesshomaru pidió un buen dinero por ti y hoy se lo entregué, ya me perteneces por completo.

- No, no es cierto, jamás me vendería porque me ama – si, lo sabia la amaba como ella a él

La tomé del brazo y de un tirón arranque su vestido dejándola con la ropa interior que consistía en unos pantaloncillos de tela y encaje y un fino corset de tela blanca que acentuaba su cintura y elevaba sus pechos.

Pase saliva un poco nervioso, era figura tan sensual me excitaba demasiado.

Se recostó de la pared asustada como un corderito delante de un tigre que estaba a punto de cazarla. Lleve mis manos a los botones de mi camisa la tiré a un lado y fui directo mis pantalones.

- Vamos – la lleve casi a la fuerza a la sala contigua que contenía la bañera y algunas toallas sobre una mesa. La coloqué de espaldas a la pared de un tirón y fui soltando las cintas de su corset. Al caer vi su piel desnuda y sus pequeños vellos erizarse por mi cercanía. Comencé a dar pequeños besos sobre su espalda y acaricié sus omoplatos que sobresalían por la tensión de su cuerpo.

- Detente - gimió

- No quiero – murmuré con los labios aun sobre su piel, inhalando su aroma

- Por favor, no ahora – volvió a susurrar pero acompañado por un suspiro

- No te sientes bien, aquí entre mis brazos – susurré en su oído – mientras quitaba su pantaloncillo de algodón.

- Oh por Dios Inuyasha déjame, por favor – suplicó y me sentí ofendido, estaba encantada su cuerpo me lo decía pero se negaba una y otra vez la oportunidad de pertenecerme.

Me aparté de su lado y fui directo a mi pantalón que se encontraba tendido en el suelo de la habitación. Saque la daga de Sesshomaru y me dirigí al baño y se la entregue.

- Ten, te la devuelvo, si tanto desprecias mi presencia y no quieres cumplir con tu deber mátame si te atreves – me sentía enojado, si quería matarme que lo hiciera y listo la dejaba libre.

- No, no voy a matarte – me miró sorprendida – necesito tiempo, tiempo para acostumbrarme a ti.

- ¿Quieres la mía? Por qué para dejar a Sesshomaru fuera de esto te puedo prestar la que tiene mi nombre

- NO – gritó – no te mataré

Suspiré derrotado – maldita niña, haces conmigo lo que te place y siempre termino doblegándome a tus deseos – le tendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie ya que se encontraba acorralada en una esquina escondiendo su desnudez

- No me mires – dijo con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

- Es imposible no mirarte mujer, eres hermosa, yo no soy de hierro Ahome, necesito una mujer a mi lado – le sonreí y mire sus cuervas, sus senos era toda una tentación.

- Tienes a Kikiou, ve con ella – intentó soltar mi agarre pero no se lo permití.

- Deja los celos cariño – calle sus palabras con mis besos, los cuales subían cada vez de tono, introduje mi lengua en esa cavidad dulce de su boca, emitió un gemido pero seguí besándola, tocándola, disfrutando de su aroma.

Escuche la daga caer al suelo, y sus manos ser colocadas alrededor de mi cuello, había ganado, la había seducido, seria mía en este preciso momento.

La fui llevando sin despegar mis labios de los suyos hasta la bañera llena de agua tibia y espumosa. La tome en mis brazos y entre con ella, sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y no pude aguantar gemir por la sensación de cercanía que producía nuestros sexos.

La coloque dentro del agua y mis manos se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, le dedique especial atención a sus dos senos con sus pezones sonrosados y erectos por mis caricias.

- ah basta Inuyasha- apartó mis manos de sus pechos

- shuuu tranquila, no te lastimare, siente el agua correr por todo tu cuerpo – me erguí mientras le susurraba estas palabras para besar su vientre y lamer todo su cuerpo.

Sus suspiros era ahogados en su garganta, estaba inmóvil sintiendo mis manos y mi lengua recorrerla, no había manera de hacerla mover, ni siquiera me acariciaba, parecía una oveja asustada.

Me detuve y la mire allí con sus ojos cerrados y respiración dificultosa. Suspiré, era imposible, esta mujer por más que la excitara era incapaz de entregarse por su propia cuenta, peor ya yo no podía parar me iba a volver loco si no le hacía el amor de una buena vez.

- Ahome – la llamé por su nombre y sólo apretó más sus ojos.

- Ahome, deja las niñerías, abre los ojos soy tu esposo no un extraño –

- Estas desnudo, no quiero verte – coloco sus manos sobre su cara

Mi paciencia se agotaba así que la halé hacia mí y caminamos mojando todo hasta la habitación, la empuje con fuerza sobre la cama y me coloque sobre su cuerpo húmedo abriendo sus piernas para estar cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- shuuu cálmate, esto te gustará te lo aseguro ovejita – susurré en su oído e introduje mi lengua en el – sabes delicioso.

Volvió a suspirar y sentí su corazón acelerarse.

- Si… si me haces tuya, Sesshomaru se volverá loco –

- como si me importara lo que piensa – la volví a callar con mis besos y me introduje en ella de un solo golpe, algo que debía haber pensado mejor.

Gritó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

- No, duele suéltame, te odio, te odio, sal de mi por favor- golpeaba mi espalda con fuerza, y sus uñas se me clavaron haciéndome sangrar.

- Asgg Ahome quédate quieta – la volví a besar para que se calmara y seguí embistiendo mis caderas cada vez más rápido. Mientras me golpeaba y arañaba más me gusta estar con ella, tal vez sufría de masoquismo. Pero me encantaba estar con esta fierecilla.

Me aparte de sus labios y la escuche gemir mientras le hacía el amor con fuerza, vi su sonrojo y dejo de golpearme para agarrar las sabanas entre sus manos.

- Vez… Lo estas… disfrutando… tonta… mi respiración era dificultosa, me excitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo.

- ca.. Cállate – me dijo con su voz ronca y sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿quieres que me detenga? – le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro y dejando de embestirla.

- No – grito

- ahh entonces que quieres que haga – dije con inocencia aparente

- Sigue - murmuro

- No te escucho – volví a sonreír

- oh estúpido. Sigue por favor – suplico y se movió para que yo la siguiera

- Oh sí, claro que seguiré – me abalancé sobre ella con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí que explotaba en sus interior. Un gruñido se escapo de mi garganta y sentí mucho frio. Había sido el mejor acto sexual de mi vida.

Me aparté a un lado todavía agitado, tenía ganas de gritar y reír, miles de emociones dentro de mí que quería expresar. Así que comencé a carcajearme, en verdad había sido fabuloso.

La vi sentarse en la cama y escapársele algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté

- Eres un imbécil, me humillaste haciendo.. – suspiró.

- No me rio de ti, es solo que fue fabuloso Ahome – miré mi brazo arañado por ella – aunque creo que soy masoquista – le señalé la marca de sus uñas y rió por mis ocurrencias.

- ¿Ya ves? , no fue tan malo cariño – me acerqué a ella y la abracé para que se acostara en mi pecho.

- Inuyasha, te quiero – confesó sin mirarme – no, no me engañes

- No lo estoy haciendo, no te he engañado, no me acosté con Kikiou sólo lo... Propuse para humillarla – acaricié su espalda desnuda.

- ¿La amaste? – preguntó dando un beso en mi pecho

- Si, la amé, mucho Ahome, la amé con todas mis fuerzas y… - quedé un momento en silencio mientras sentía entre mis dedos el broche de una cadena en su cuello.

- ¿Que tienes aquí? – más por curiosidad, no había notado esa cadena. La miré y recordé la estúpida cadena de Sesshomaru, por la que me había azotado ese día en el tronco. Su cadena de oro, estaba en el cuello de mi Ahome.

Ella había sonreído cuando me subí sobre ella para mirarla, pero se borró al ver que la arrancaba de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó intentando quitármela.

- Sacando la basura de mi casa – me puse de pie para buscar mis pantalones

- Es mía, es un recuerdo no debes quitármela – se cubrió con las sabanas blancas de nuestra cama.

- ja, ¿es tuya? Si claro, es de Sesshomaru y la tienes en tu cuerpo, hacíamos el amor y aun tenias algo de Sesshomaru en ti, maldito ese… arrrrg – me acerque a la puerta para abrirla pero sus manos en mi cintura me impidieron salir.

- Espera, no te vayas así, no me exijas olvidarme de él así, porque tú aun no olvidaste a Kikiou-

- ¿Lo amas? – ahora era yo el que preguntaba

- Con toda mi alma – respondió y mi mundo se vino abajo

- Entonces te hare mía cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche, me suplicarás que te deje partir con él y no lo haré, no te escucharé y tus lagrimas se secaran, serás desdichada Ahome, por el simple hecho de haberte entregado al placer esta mañana – sonreí cínicamente

- Inuyasha, escúchame, yo... Yo puedo acostumbrarme a ti, tu no me amas tampoco sólo me utilizas así que no me exijas amor, porque no eres quien para hacerlo-

- ¿Qué sabes tú si te amo o no?, no sabes si al verte me enamoré de ti, no sabes si casarme contigo era una jugada sucia a Sesshomaru o era tu belleza la que me cegaba, no sabes nada de mi – me solté de su agarre y cerré la puerta con llave al salir.

- Hey recién casado que tal tu noche – dijo Miroku con una mirada llena de picardía cuando entré a la biblioteca

- Maldición – grité sacudiendo todo a mi paso – ese, ese maldito desgraciado Arrrrg

- Hermano ¿qué te sucede? – Miroku me detuvo los brazos para que golpeara más nada.

- Creí que había ganado, casándome con Ahome lo humillaría – dije cerrando los puños de mis manos – creí que al hacerle el amor Sesshomaru perdería una y otra vez, lo deje sin casa, lo dejo sin su mujer, pero obvie un gran detalle. Sesshomaru está metido en mi cama con nosotros dos.

- ¿Qué? Oye ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Es una manera de decirlo Miroku – a veces mi hermano era idiota – ella está enamorada de él, lo ama, tenía su estúpida cadena guindada en el cuello – tire a un lado la medalla y me serví un trago – cada beso que recibí no era para mí, pensaba en él lo sé.

- Sabia que saldrías perjudicado Inuyasha, pero no escuchas – suspiró - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – siempre estaba ahí para mi, pasara lo que pasara Miroku, estaba para mi apoyándome.

- Esto duele más que cien latigazos en el tronco – y así era, hacer el amor sólo.

Era de tarde y estaba con los obreros y algunos hacendados seleccionando unos caballos que quería comprar cuando en el portón vislumbré la figura de Sesshomaru.

- discúlpenme un momento caballeros – y camine hasta donde me esperaba su asquerosa figura. – ¿Que no te dije que no pisaras mis tierras? ¿Quieres que te saquen a patas de aquí?

- ¿Por qué la tienes encerrada? – reclamó sin bajar de su caballo

- No sé de que hablas – sí que lo sabía, alguien había ido con el chisme

- Si que lo sabes, Kaede me lo dijo – bajo y se acercó a mí con modo de amenaza. Pero no me inmute.

- Dile a Kaede, que no pise mi casa, esta despedida – di media vuelta y llame a los obreros – Sáquenlo de aquí.

Los obreros se acercaron con lentitud y cuidado – Señor por favor váyase

- Dije que lo sacaran – ordené

- Eres un poco hombre, te acabas de casar y encierras a tu mujer, - comenzó a gritar mientras los obreros lo sacaban a la fuerza – ¡Ahome!!!! Escapa vuelve conmigo.

- Sesshomaru – escuche como gritaba desde la ventana – déjenlo, no lo lastimen.

- Ahome cállate – le grité desde abajo – y tu Sesshomaru no vuelvas, si pisas mi casa de nuevo saldrás muerto de aquí.- le di la espalda y me encaminé dentro de la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola aquí vengo a actualizar  me alegro que les haya gustado el capi anterior, disfruten este… las cosas no se verán muy bien pero tranquilos, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.

Cap. 10 Una mala jugada

La escuché llorar toda la tarde, pasó por varias fases emocionales durante todas esas horas, primero lloro, luego gritó, golpeó la puerta, me llamó, me insultó y luego, Nada. Ni un sonido. Tal vez se había cansado.

Estuve sentado frente al escritorio en la biblioteca, con mis pies sobre él. Pensando en la mala suerte que había tenido conmigo durante todos estos años. Era absurdo pensar en que Dios estaba conmigo, Sango siempre me lo repetía pero ya no lo creía, desde el mismo momento en que mis padres murieron mi suerte cambió.

Maldije una y otra vez mi vida, que hacía en este mundo si lo único que conseguía era odiarme cada día más.

Ya entrada la media noche caminé por los pasillos de la hacienda, miré cada uno de los cuadros igual que aquel día, hace ya más de 7 años, cuando me recibieron aquí. Me detuve frente al retrato de Kikiou, hermosa como siempre, detallé cada uno de sus rasgos como si fuera la primera vez. Me dije a mi mismo que en verdad el amor era irracional, totalmente ilógico, como yo había podido amarla si casi ni nos conocíamos, ahora después de tantos años, otro sentimiento también cálido se había apoderado de mí, si era de nuevo esa extraña sensación de bienestar cuando Ahome estaba a mi lado.

Decidido tome el cuadro entre mis manos, y delinee con mis dedos la forma de su rostro. Caminé con él hasta la sala de estar para colocarlo entre las llamas de fuego de la chimenea. Ahí sentado frente al fuego observé como la imagen era consumida, igual que lo hizo una vez mi corazón.

Al pasar las horas, luego de que no quedaba nada del retrato me encaminé a mi habitación, aquella que ahora compartía con Ahome. Abrí lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruidos, y la encontré tendida al lado de la cama, totalmente dormida. El cansancio la había derrotado. Me incliné para observarla, y aun sus lágrimas mantenían húmedas sus hermosas mejillas.

- Ahome – la llamé mientras la alzaba en mis brazos.

Se movió entre sueños y murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de Sesshomaru.

Con todo el pesar la deje descansando en nuestra cama. Y me recosté a su lado para así poder contemplarla y vigilar sus sueños. Tal vez en algún momento me llamaría entre ellos y de inmediato iría a su encuentro.

Pasé la noche en vela con la esperanza de que por una vez pronunciara mi nombre. Nunca sucedió.

La mañana se levantaba y esta vez la lluvia aparecía rociando las flores y los frutos de los arboles. Era una lluvia suave de esas que caen aunque el sol este en total plenitud.

Me levante de la cama un poco adolorido por la mala noche que pasé. Ahome aun se encontraba dormida pero era un sueño más pacífico, no hablaba entre ellos. Salí de la habitación y luego de la casa en donde ahora no se encontraba nadie.

Me encaminé hacia los potreros, aquí los obreros alimentaban a los caballos y cepillaban su pelaje. Tome unos cepillos y los ayudé con eclipse.

- hey amigote – le dije al hermoso caballo. El cual contestó relinchando y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿estás contento de verme? Así me gusta – lo comencé a cepillar y luego decidí dar un paseo con él.

- Señor no se vaya muy lejos, puede comenzar a llover fuerte – me dijo Oscar como un padre preocupado.

- No se preocupe, estaré bien, busca a Miroku y a sango, mi esposa está sola en casa – di media vuelta pero regresé – ah otra cosa, No deje que Sesshomaru entre – y partí a todo galope por las tierras Fujitas que ahora pertenecían a mí, a Taisho.

Hice que el caballo corriera, corriera, y corriera cada vez más rápido, nos adentrábamos a la parte con más abundancia de arboles, y eclipse los esquivaba de manera perfecta. Era un excelente caballo, estar sobre él me hacía sentir libre, parecía que volaba, y las gotas de agua me golpeaban el rostro junto a la brisa calidad de la mañana.

Escuche el galope de otro caballo y en un momento me vi rodeado de varios caballos montados por hombre.

Me detuve y pude ver a Sesshomaru en uno de ellos.

Sonreí, era la actitud más estúpida. – Me persigues en mis tierras Fujita – le dije – y además traes compañía, si quieres pelea porque no lo haces tú solo.

- Si claro, como ayer me sacaste tú sólo, bien ahora veremos si puedes con todos nosotros – respondió y me dio escalofrío su fría mirada.

Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban bajaron de su caballo y tomaron las riendas de eclipse, al cual manipulé para que no se dejara controlar. Peor fue imposible, tres hombres más aparecieron y me arrojaron del caballo.

Quedé de espaldas a la tierra pantanosa y Sesshomaru colocó un pie en mi pecho.

- Cuidado con la cabeza Taisho, unos centímetros más y pegas tu cabezota en una piedra, no quiero ver tu sangre correr en mi propiedad – escupió a un lado y en dos segundo había tomado su pie y lo traje conmigo.

Rodamos por el pantanoso suelo, golpeándonos cada vez más fuerte.

Sentí unos brazos atraparme y detenerme dejándome sin movimiento alguno.

- Eres un imbécil Taisho, no hay nadie que te ayude – sonrió y tomó su látigo.

- Eres fetichista Sesshomaru, te encanta humillar a las personas con tu látigo – tenía que ser fuerte, Sesshomaru sabia lo humillante que era que me golpeara y yo no poder defenderme.

Con su pié me pateo en la boca del estómago dejándome si aire, y siguió con su puño en mi cara una y otra vez.

- Todo esto es por Ahome, por humillarla, esto por mi hermana y tu petición de ser tu amante, esto es por mí, por ser un gusano, un parásito y robarme todas mis propiedades. Esto es por mi padre, por ser ingenuo y traerte a vivir aquí sin saber qué tipo de persona eras – cada una de las personas que nombraba pasaba por mi cabeza, y cada golpe que recibía hacia que lo detestara más.

- Ya estas satisfecho – le dije levantando la cara y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me retas a más?- preguntó sonriente.

- Tal vez, pero el golpe por Ahome fue ¿Por qué? ¿Humillarla? O ¿por hacerla mujer? – tenté a la suerte en ese momento

Sus ojos se llenaron de irá y me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa.

- Puedes haberla hecho mujer, pero puedo jurar a que pensó en mi mientras la besabas, yo la respeté siempre y esperaba que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para casarme con ella –

- Pues siento mucho haberme adelantado, tendrá 17 años Sesshomaru pero es toda una mujer – dije de manera burlista.

El me devolvió la sonrisa – nunca más volverás a humillar a mi familia – sentí una punzada en mi costado y una liquido caliente recorrer mi piel. Me acercó más a él y susurró en mi oído – esto si es por Ahome.

Soltó mi cuerpo en el suelo húmedo y miré en su mano otra daga pero esta vez dorada y llena de mi sangre en la punta.

Coloque la mano en mi herida y me retorcí de dolor.

- Vamos, aquí hemos terminado, dudo mucho que lo busquen – subió a su caballo pero antes de irse me habló – Hasta nunca Taisho.

- No... No te atrevas... A buscarla – le dije con gesto de dolor.

- Ahome volverá de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido. Hasta nunca – golpeó a su caballo y se adentro entre los arbustos y abetos seguido por todos sus hombres.

Era tan cobarde que tuve que traer hombres para lograr matarme. Si hubiéramos estado solos, el herido sería otro.

Un trueno se escucho en la cercanía y recordé la voz sabia de Oscar advirtiéndome sobre una tormenta próxima.

Maldije la idea de haberme levantado de la cama para salir. Debía haberme quedado a su lado. Ahora moriría aquí sólo, pensando en ella.

Eclipse se acercó a mí, aunque se había asustado con le presencia de tantos hombres no se fue demasiado lejos y ahora volvía a mi lado como fiel caballo.

- Eclipse, amigo, ve por ayuda – empujé el hocico ya que lo había acercado a mi rostro para moverme.

No hizo mucho caso dio varias vueltas relinchando y regresó a mí.

- Eclipse ve por ayuda, regresa – grité y fue la única manera de que se alejara corriendo del lugar.

N/A: bueno, bueno aquí esta, pobre de Inu, herido y mojado por la lluvia. Aunque él no ha actuado muy bien. No se pierdan el próximo capi. ¿Qué sentirá Ahome cuando se entre de esto? ¿Inuyasha sobrevivirá? ¿Eclipse regresará a tiempo? ¿Qué será de Sesshomaru?


	11. Chapter 11

Holasss aquí actualizando esta historia… gracias por comentar.

Cap. 11. Aprendiendo juntos

Caí en ese estúpido agujero negro por segunda vez en mi vida, la primera, fue cuando mis padres murieron, ver sus urnas de madera y olor a claveles me hizo desmayar. Caí en el frio suelo húmedo, muy parecido al él que me encuentro.

Fue recogido por unas señoras y llevado a un pequeño cuarto de su cabaña, ahí pase dos días durmiendo, el médico dijo que había caído en esta de shock emocional. Al despertar supe eso, me alimente y el Fujita habló conmigo para convencerme de ir con él al campo, a su hacienda y trabajara con él, dijo que tenía un hijo que de seguro me ayudaría a superar las dificultades de mi vida. Pero quien iba a imaginarse que lo que me deparaba era más dolor y angustia hasta que encontré a Ahome, bella sin igual, aun mejor que Kikiou, y yo la estaba destruyendo.

Sentí algo frío sobre mi frente y abrí los ojos, los cuales se arrugaron al contacto con la luz del sol.

- Oh gracias a Dios, Inuyasha, ¿puedes escucharme? – y ahí estaba mi ángel caído del cielo, contemplándome con sus ojos húmedos.

- ¿Lloras por mi? – le pregunté y mi voz salió ronca

- Inuyasha estas bien, tuve tanto miedo – me abrazó con sus pequeños brazos y agradecí su calor.

- Demonios que duele tanto – gruñí al moverme y sentir una punzada en mi costado.

- Te encontraron herido, muy dentro de los límites de la hacienda – la vi morderse su labio inferior y mirar a otro lado.

- Oh claro, ya recuerdo bien – en mi mente las imágenes de Sesshomaru me abordaron por completo.

- ¿Fue? ¿Sesshomaru? – claro ahora preguntaba y sufría de nuevo por culpa de ese idiota.

- Su Ahome fue él, peor esta me las paga – volví a gruñir cuando otra punzada se apoderó de mi herida.

- No te muevas – colocó ambos brazos en mis hombros u me recostó en el almohadón – debes descansar Inuyasha – otra vez sus ojos se cristalizaron – tuve miedo... de perderte

Suspiré ante sus palabras y cerré los ojos antes de hablar – Era mejor para ti que muriera, estas atada a mí por el resto de tu vida, miserable y sombría, al igual que catalina.

- No, no me comparo con ella, no soy miserable y tú no eres Heathcliff – sentí sus manos tibias acariciar mi rostro, no había sensación más placentera que esa. Simples caricias, no había arañazos ni golpes en mi espalda, sólo suaves caricias.

- Se supone que deberías odiarme, es la lógica, te hice mía a la fuerza, te separé de tu… te separé de él – no quise pronunciar su nombre para no añadir más rencor a mi corazón.

- Es así supongo, el amor es irracional – la miré mientras la ayudaba a completar las palabras

- Mientras más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo – culminé – la pregunta es, qué clase de amor es este, capaz de lastimar tanto.

- No lo sé, la pregunta es, si en verdad me quieres y quieres que te quiera – sus ojos color chocolate se fijaron en los míos.

- Te quiero como un idiota, y pase la maldita noche esperando a que en suelos me llamaras, pero sólo querías a Sesshomaru a tu lado, y lo envidié, envidio todo el amor que sientes por él – gruñí al caer en esa cruda realidad.

- Pero Sesshomaru me ha decepcionado, y la decepción mata al amor – cerró sus ojos y recostó la cabeza en mi pecho – Sólo necesito una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, quiere Inuyasha no me dejes nunca.

- Estaré aquí, hasta que no me quieras más a tu lado – la rodee como pude con mis brazos. Y la mantuve allí hasta que caímos en un suelo profundo, al fin podía dormir tranquilo, si ella estaba a mi lado, podía sobrevivir a todo.

La recuperación fue lenta, la herida era profunda y la pérdida de sangre pudo haberme causado una anemia severa, sentía mi cuerpo débil así que permanecí dentro de casa durante todo un mes. Ahome me atendía y cuidaba mi salud como si fuera una madre con su hijo enfermo. La verdad es que durante todo este tiempo la comunicación se afianzó más y pasábamos toda la tarde contando historias y vivencias. Le conté como había conocido a Miroku y a su padre. Las cosas que vivimos, las ciudades que visitamos con su padre y como conoció a sango, y aunque fuera un pervertido de primera la chica se había enamorado de él.

- Inuyasha, ¿tus padres? – preguntó

Suspiré, no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero ella tenía que saber de ellos – Están bajo tierra – las palabras salieron con amargura – muertos, y quedé sin nada, por eso vine aquí.

- Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar – se disculpó

- Los encontré muertos en nuestra casa, nunca se encontró al culpable. La casa estaba en hipoteca, y al no tener a nadie para pagarla me dejaron en la calle – miré un punto fijo de la habitación, en realidad no miraba allí era sólo como si allí quieto proyectara las imágenes que pasan por mi mente.

- Yo… no sé qué decir – acercó su mano a mi cabello y se la aparté de un solo golpe, emitió un grito ahogado y se apartó de inmediato.

- Lastima es lo que sobra en el mundo así que no la tengas por mí, no desperdicies tu tiempo – murmuré con los labios apretados.

- Demonios Inuyasha – la escuche decirme. Nunca había escuchado ese tipo de palabras en sus santos labios. - ¿Por qué reaccionas así ¿ no logro entenderte. Estas bien y de pronto me odias y… me golpeaste maltita sea.- me mostró su manos un poco roja por mi golpe.

- Ahome, ese sacrilegio por favor – sonreí – no hables así eres una dama.

- Si, me case con un perfecto caballero, idiota – nunca la había visto tan alterada, que había pasado con la niña Ahome.

- Lo siento, ¿estás contesta? Ya pedí disculpa – volví a sonreír, se veía realmente enojada.

Me devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Ves lo que me haces decir? Me escuche como una vulgar.

- Si así es. Pero no me importa sabes, siento mucho hacerte sentir más con mis arrebatos y cambios de ánimo. Ellos era los que más amaba en el mundo, y luego aquí termine destruyéndome. – Pausé y medité sobre qué pensaría mi madre al verme ahora, lleno de odio y con plan de venganza.

- No creo que tu madre le gustara verte así, tan mal – se acercó y se sentó en mis piernas con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Y a los tuyos que les pasó? – pregunté curioso, no sabía mucho de ella.

- Mi madre murió cuando nací, mi padre me crió como la luz de sus ojos, pero enfermó de pronto – tuve el mismo gesto que yo, quedarse en un punto para poder evocar las recuerdos – fue pulmonía, antes de que muriera mi tío fue por mí, con Sesshomaru.

- Y te enmaraste de él – murmuré

- Si, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, me acompaño a ver a mi padre la morir, me cuidó. – guardó silenció unos minutos y a mí me parecieron horas – tal vez era más admiración que amor.

- Opino lo mismo, si es a mí a quien amas ahora –

- Tu también amaste a Kikiou, no puedes juzgarme – pronunció esas palabras lentamente una tras otra.

- Si lo sé, y casi me suicido por eso – sonreí otra vez.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa – murmuró cerca de mi rostro y pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

- Y a mí me gusta todo de ti – la hale un poco más para poder besar sus dulces labios, que me gritaban ser tomados por los míos en un beso voraz. Sentí sus labios en su intento por moverse al mismo ritmo, ahora no me rechazaba, me seguía, me pedía ser su guía en este juego de seducción.

Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando se separo de mí, abrí los ojos para buscarla y saber el porqué me había dejado, la observe de pie con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos estiradas para que las tomara. No entendí hasta que al tomarlas, fui guiado hacia nuestra habitación. Se mordió el labio al entrar y ver mi sonrisa llena de picardía.

Había conocido otra cosa más de ella, se mordía el labio cuando dudaba o se sentía nerviosa. Ahome siempre sabría identificar sus emociones, era un libro abierto para mí.

La acerque a mi cuerpo de manera ruda y la bese con pasión. Como la necesitaba, y deseaba junto a mí. Esta vez no forcejeamos, ella misma me ayudo a quitar mi camisa y acarició mi pecho depositando pequeños besos en mi piel que ardían como una quemada al sol.

La coloque de espaldas y fui quitando todos sus accesorios – para que usan todo esto, me complicas las cosas cariño – susurré en su oído mientras desataba las tiras de su corsé.

En respuesta, la escuche reír de manera traviesa.

En menos de u minuto estábamos tendidos en la cama acariciándonos y besándonos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y no tuviéramos tiempo de nada.

Se estremecía entre mis manos cada vez que la besaba, lamia, y mordía su piel.

- Inuyasha – era lo único que mis oídos escuchaban y sentía satisfacción por ello. Me había apoderado no sólo de su cuerpo, sino de su alma entera. Sesshomaru no tenía nada que hacer ahora. Era sólo nuestra cama, no cabía ahora un tercero aquí.

Sus gemidos fueron más seguidos cuando me adentre en su cuerpo, lentamente. La miré por escasos segundos, sonrosada y quejumbrosa pidiéndome que la amara más, y más.

- Ven aquí – le dije cambiando la posición en la que estábamos, por ella ahora sobre mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo más que nunca.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? Debemos seguir, no te asustes – la apreté más a mi sexo, y se estremeció.

No pronunció una sola palabra, nos movimos de manera sincronizada y sentía sus manos subir y abajar por mi pecho.

Apretó sus piernas a mí alrededor y la sentí estremecer en un orgasmo, el primero de su vida, estaba seguro, la vez anterior no le di tiempo de nada.

No tarde en acompañar con un gruñido y apreté sus caderas a las mías.

La escuche reír mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho.

- Ahora eres tú la que se burla de mi – le dije sarcástico

.- No me rio cariño – dijo imitando mi voz – es sólo que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida.

- Vaya tienes buenas memoria – eran mis palabras textuales, con el mismo tono.

- Te amo Inuyasha – dijo suspirando y apretándose más mi cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti cariño – respondí cerrando los ojos para descansar a su lado.

N/A: las cosas mejoran para Inu y Ahome… ^^ cada vez aprenden más el uno del otro. ¿Pero esto será suficiente para sobrevivir? Esperemos que si.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias ****a:**

**Setsuna17, maring, CONEJA, Yitaaome y a todos los que me leen y de vez en cuando dejan sus review.**

**Cap. 12 Nueva Batalla**

El frio se adentraba dentro de mis huesos, la brisa se escurría por las hendijas de las ventanas, era señal de cambio de temporada, brisa de otoño y frio de invierno cercano.

Un sonido en la puerta me inquieto y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que no había soñado. Ahí a mi lado estaba Ahome, con su blanca piel al descubierto y mi brazo alrededor de su fina cintura.

Me había enamorado de ella, lo sabía, no era difícil amarla y ahora me contentaba que fuera mía por completo.

El sonido en la puerta volvió a escucharse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – gruñí y la voz de la cocinera se escucho tras la puerta.

- Señor perdone que lo moleste pero abajo están esperándolo unos señores y el señorito Sesshomaru también –

Que hacia ese descarado en mi casa, se había atrevido a venir después de atentar contra mi vida.

- Un momento – respondí mirando a Ahome moverse a punto de despertar.

- Cariño – murmuró y se acurruco en mi pecho - ¿Por qué nos despiertan tan temprano? – me preguntó besando mi pecho.

- No es nada cariño, debo bajar a ver unas cosas – le acaricié sus cabellos negros despeinados pero aun así eran hermosos - quiero que me esperes aquí está bien, mandare a traer el desayuno a la cama.

- Está bien, te esperare, pero no tardes –

Le di un beso en sus rosados labios algo hinchados por la pasión desbordada de anoche, me levante para vestirme y baje dejándola aun en cama pero ya con su bata de dormir.

En la sala, Sesshomaru y tres hombres con trajes negros y azules me esperaban. Todos se pusieron de pie para saludarme menos Sesshomaru que sonreía macabramente.

- Señor Taisho – dijo el más viejo, de barba blanca y pocos cabellos en la cabeza tendiéndome la mano en modo de saludo.

- Buenos días ¿señor? – hice una pausa esperando que me dijera su nombre.

- Soy el señor Yamamoto soy agente policial de la ciudad –

- Bien señor, ¿a qué debo su visita? – pregunte porque no entendía que hacia la policía del gobierno en mi casa.

- Ellos son investigadores y vinimos a hacerle una visita a sus tierras y a unas siembras ilícitas –

- ¿Siembras ilícitas? – de que me hablaban

- En la oficina estadal se presentó una denuncia por parte de uno de sus trabajadores, vinimos buscando al señor Fujita pero hace meses que la casa no le pertenece –

- Así es, la perdió, tenía una deuda con mi padre, pero le di dinero por la casa, fui solidario con él –

- Si señor, y desde que las tierras están en sus manos, existen siembras de marihuana y amapolas de opio –

- ¿Drogas?, por favor señores yo no siembro esas cosas en mis tierras, las uso sólo para mantener caballos – era absurdo, no tenia siembras en esta hacienda.

- Perdone señor Taisho pero tenemos orden para revisar sus tierras, ¿nos acompaña por favor?-

- Si claro, vamos – Salí de la casa seguido de los tres hombres de la policía, la denuncia puesta por uno de mis trabajadores, ¿Quién haría eso?

Montamos los caballos que estaban guardados en sus establos y nos adentramos a las tierras.

Dimos un recorrido a casi todo el lugar, y cuando llegábamos a la frontera de la hacienda miré el sembradío. Era opio estaba seguro por sus flores blancas y algunas rojas, y marihuana a un lado, sus hojas divididas me lo aseguraban.

- Ya ven señores, me despoja de mis tierras para sembrar esta porquería, la droga es el producto que hace millonario a miles de personas en este país. Seguro la lleva a la ciudad y ahí la vende, siempre supe que era un delincuente – aseguró Sesshomaru, y que podía decir yo para defenderme, ahí estaba la droga cultivada.

- Nunca había venido a esta zona de la hacienda – les dije pausadamente a los oficiales – además la última vez que me acerque, fui herido por él, tengo una herida aun cicatrizando en un costado-

- Por favor señor Taisho, ¿tiene pruebas de que estuve aquí? , yo no he pisado este lugar desde que vi a su pobre esposa secuestrada en una habitación- Sesshomaru hablaba y todo eso iba más y más en mi contra.

- ¿Dónde está su esposa señor? – preguntó uno de los oficiales

- Está en casa, en nuestra habitación esperándome –

- Siento mucho que su señora se quede esperando, está usted detenido por siembra ilícita de drogas –

No había más nada que hacer, la sonrisa de Sesshomaru se extendía por toda su cara, ahora yo sería detenido y Ahome se quedaría sola en casa.

- ¿Podría despedirme de mi esposa?- solo podía pensar en ella, en dejarla sola con Sesshomaru rondando.

- Está bien – dijo el de barba blanca – vamos a la casa y que se despida de su mujer.

Cabalgamos de nuevo a la casa, y una nube negra se había extendido por todo el lugar, mis ánimos estaban igual que el tiempo, negro y frío, oscuro, sin esperanzas de que el sol saliera.

Ahome estaba en la ventana y la vi desaparecer del ventanal y unos segundos después aparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

- Inuyasha – gritó y corrió hasta mí. La atrape en mis brazos y bese sus cabellos oscuros con aroma a jazmín.

- Vamos, deja de fingir, sabemos que eres un canalla que encierra a las mujeres – dijo Sesshomaru burlista.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede?, ¿Qué hace Sesshomaru y esos hombres aquí? – Ahome miraba con sus ojos asustados.

- Cariño – le dije tomando su cara en mis manos para que sólo me mirara a mi – Estoy detenido, por siembra de drogas en la hacienda -

- ¿Qué? – Tembló un poco – No, no creo que hayas hecho eso

- No lo hice cielo, sólo que, están en mis tierras, hare que se investigue todo eso, volveré pronto cariño – en verdad no creí esas palabras, sabía que no volvería, era una cochina trampa de Sesshomaru, lo sabía por su expresión, y su finalidad era humillarme y alejarme de mi querida Ahome.

- Se que no lo hiciste – me dijo acariciándome el rostro y luego dirigirse a Sesshomaru – espero, que tu no tengas nada que ver en esto Sesshomaru Fujita, y si es así, pues, espero que mi esposo vuelva, sino te la veras conmigo – su mirada era dura, llena de enojo hacia su primo el cual se sorprendió por las palabras de Ahome.

- Ahome, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías estar lejos de él? –

- Es mi esposo, y lo quiero, jamás lo dejaría, y mucho menos en sus malos momentos así que olvídate de que estaré bajo tu protección, ya soy una mujer casada y estaré en mi casa, tú no eres bienvenido aquí – la reacción de Ahome ante Sesshomaru me tranquilizó, al menos sabia que ella no correría a sus brazos buscando protección.

- Ahome, busca a Miroku y a Sango, y quédate con ellos – le dije mientras que los oficiales me hacían entrar a su Buick Y-Job negro, un auto del año.

- Cuídate, prométeme que volverás Inuyasha por favor – Ahome estaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Lo prometo – era una promesa vana, no sabía muy bien que me esperaba en la ciudad y mucho menos si volvería o estaría en una cárcel por el resto de mis días.

Toda la mañana la pasé dentro del auto, el viaje a la ciudad era largo, la oscuridad aun se apoderaba del cielo, y el frio junto con la calidez de nuestras respiraciones empañaba los vidrios.

El más viejo, el señor Yamamoto, conducía el auto conmigo a su lado. Los otros dos iban en un segundo auto también negro y Sesshomaru los acompañaba.

- Su esposa, es una señora muy hermosa – habló Yamamoto, más para no aburrirse en el camino que para entablar una conversación con una supuesto delincuente.

- Si lo sé, es hermosa, por eso es mi esposa – aseguré. Quería que supiera que si adoraba a mi mujer.

- ¿Sólo por su belleza? –

- No, también porque la amo, y vivíamos muy tranquilos hasta que llegaron hoy –

- Señor Inuyasha, cuando lleguemos será interrogado por varios oficiales, debe decirnos a donde lleva esa mercancía –

- Yo no trafico nada señor Yamamoto, nunca había visto esa parte de la hacienda, ya le dije que estuve cerca con mi caballo y Sesshomaru me hirió. Si desea puede ver mi herida, aun no cicatriza del todo –

Esta situación acrecentaba más y más la discordia entre Sesshomaru y yo, cuando intentaba olvidarme de ese odio, cuando había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, ahora que quería formar una familia de verdad, llegaba de nuevo para hacer desgraciada mi vida.

- Un trabajador, denunció este caso, y si es su empleado entonces porque tendría que mentir sobre esto –

- ¿Cuál es en si la denuncia? –

- Dícese que el señor Taisho, nuevo dueño de la hacienda Fujita, comenzó con una siembra ilícita de amapolas de opio y marihuana a pocos días de haber obtenido la hacienda –

- A pocos días de obtener la hacienda estaba casándome, y luego estuve si se puede decir de luna de miel ahí mismo en la hacienda, además de criar más caballos, la siembra no era de mi interés –

- Su padre el Señor Taisho también era un hacendado – el escuchar a la policía nombrar a mi padre me estremeció

- Si y fue acecinado junto con mi madre y ustedes no hicieron nada, ¿porque no investigan y atrapan a delincuentes de verdad en vez de buscar inocentes? – reclamé mientras que en mi pecho se formaba de nuevo el agujero de dolor.

- Si en verdad es inocente señor Taisho, lo sabremos, pero si usted está llenándose sus bolsillos de dinero con la desgracia ajena, si usted llena la sangre de niños, hombres y mujeres con esas sustancias pues morirá o por lo menos vivirá sus días dentro de una cárcel –

- Lo sé, y lamentablemente hay alguien que desea con todas sus fuerzas que eso me ocurra –

- No es mi culpa que usted se gaste ese tipo de enemigos – me dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo y quitaba la humedad del vidrio.

- Lo sé, me lo gane yo mismo por idiota – le sonreí con desgano. Todo esto era consecuencia de mis imprudencias y mi impulsividad, escuchaba la voz de Miroku diciéndome _"ya ves hermano te lo advertí, ahora estas lejos de la mujer que amas"._

Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto había sido. Sabía que estaba perdiendo esta batalla, creí haber ganado muchas pero ahora estaba siendo apuntado con mi arma, y sin pensarlo dos veces Sesshomaru apretaría el gatillo y me desaparecería de este mundo obteniendo así mi tesoro más preciado, Ahome y con ella iba la hacienda.

**N/A: bien solo puedo decirle DEJEN REVIEW. Jeje pues bueno como ven Sesshomaru no es ningún gatito indefenso ahí esta nuestro querido Inuyasha siendo acusado de siembras ilícitas en sus nuevas tierras. ¿Tendrá Sesshomaru algo que ver? ¿****Y Kikiou donde se ha metido? ¿Qué hará Ahome para salvar a Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha será acusado como culpable? Pues dejen sus review y no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron mi historia y a los que no lo hacen pero si lo leen… aquí traigo la continuación de mi historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Cap. 13.** **La llama encendida llamada venganza**.

Había pasado una semana encerrado entre las paredes de piedra llenas de humedad del calabozo. Las ratas caminaban por doquier y el dormir en el piso había abierto un poco la herida de mi costado. Todas las noches soñaba con mi adorado ángel, quería sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y que me ayudara a salir de esto. Estaba allí sentado frente a una pequeña ventana donde los rayos del sol se escurrían un poco y podía entrar en calor. Mis ropas estaban hechas un desastre y mi rosto de seguro presentaba signos de agotamiento.

Una semana había pasado y no había recibido ni una visita de mi adorada mujer, tal vez era lo mejor, si me veía así se preocuparía y no soportaría verla llorar.

Escuche las llaves y una de las puertas ser abiertas.

- Taisho tienes una vista – habló uno de los guardias.

De inmediato me puse de pie acomodando mis ropas sucias y harapientas. Si era Ahome no podía verme así.

Mi esperanza se desvaneció al ver un rostro pálido con sus cabellos negros recogidos. Era Kikiou.

Me senté de nuevo dándole la espalda. Donde estaba Ahome la necesitaba más que nunca.

- ¿Cómo estás? – era un pregunta un tanto estúpida.

- Como crees, estoy encerrado por algo que no hice, maldigo a tu hermano por esto – mi voz salió algo gruesa tenía toda la semana sin hablar con nadie, solo los guardias me traían alimentos y se marchaban sin cruzar una palabra.

- Inuyasha, siento mucho que estés pasando por esto, vine a verte porque sé que Ahome no te ha visitado – sus palabras me dolieron en el alma.

- ¿Como esta Ahome? – tenía que saber de ella

- No te gustara lo que te diré – de inmediato voltee a verla y ella se agachó a mi altura pasando su mano por entre las rejas para tocar mi rostro.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? Habla – le ordene angustiado.

- Bueno, como estás preso, la iglesia le concederá la anulación de tu matrimonio para que pueda casarse con Sesshomaru –

_Casarse con Sesshomaru_, Se llevaría a mi niña, a mi mujer con él.

- Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero no creo que salgas de aquí para impedirlo – el rostro de Kikiou se veía algo abatido pero de seguro fingía.

Coloque ambas manos en mi rostro para luchar contra las ganas de llorar y gritar que se acumulaban en mi pecho.

- ¿Por qué se casa con él? ¿Qué ya no me ama?, Kikiou yo no vendo esa porquería de drogas, ni si quiera sé cómo se siembran, oh por Dios Ahome – me puse de pie y comencé a gritar y golpear las paredes, este dolor era insoportable, igual al día en que vi los ataúdes de mis padres rodeados de flores.

- Inuyasha, cálmate, guardias por favor abran la puerta – los gritos de Kikiou alertaron a los guardias que vinieron a abrir para ver que sucedía, de inmediato sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Inuyasha, estarás bien, cálmate – Kikiou acarició mi rostro con sus dedos finos y fríos. Caí sentado en el suelo y ella se fue conmigo para abrazarme.

-Señorita debe salir, no puede tener contacto con el detenido- habló uno de los guardias

- Que no ve como se encuentra, déjeme calmarlo y luego saldré por favor – suplicó y siguió abrazándome.

Vi mis manos temblar e hice consciente de que todo mi cuerpo lo hacía también, me costaba respirar y la herida de mi costado ardía como nunca.

- Ahome, por favor – solo la quería a ella conmigo.

Una mano de Kikiou se posó en mi frente – oh por Dios estas ardiendo de fiebre, por favor traigan a un medico.

Después de sus palabras, no supe más de mí.

Me desperté en un lugar lleno de luz y de color blanco. Tal vez había muerto, pero no creía que fuera al cielo por todo lo que había hecho.

Una mano tibia se colocó en mi cabeza, una mujer de cabellos rubios me revisaba.

- Señor ¿cómo se siente? - me sonrió

- Yo, no sé, me duele el costado y la…cabeza – las palabras salían de mis labios como susurros, me sentía cansado y débil.

- Esta muy débil señor, su esposa pidió ayuda, si no lo hubiera venido a visitar moriría de una infección por la herida –

- ¿Mi esposa? ¿Ahome? ¿Dónde está? – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por verla de nuevo.

- Hare que pase – y se retiró

Vi la sombra de una mujer acercarse pero de nuevo mi ilusión se desvaneció al ver a Kikiou.

- ¿Dónde está Ahome? – volví a susurrar

- Ella no ha venido, me quede contigo toda la semana en que estuviste dormido –

- ¿Te confundieron con mi esposa?

- Eso creo – respondió y se sentó a mi lado

- ¿Ya anularon el matrimonio?- quería saber si ya no nos unía mas nada.

- No lo sé, no he vuelto a casa –

- Tu marido se preocupara, deberías estar con él – vi que sonrió ante mis palabras.

- Aun está viajando, casi no nos vemos, lamento no haberte escogido –

- No tienes porque lamentarte, ya no me interesas, quiero ver a mi niña de nuevo, ¿Cuándo es el juicio? –

- Dentro de dos días, pero si sigues enfermo pueden cambiarlo –

- No, que lo hagan de una vez, dile a Ahome que quiero verla ese día, aunque sea por última vez, creo que me consumiré dentro de ese calabozo toda mi vida, así que la dejare libre que haga lo que quiera –

- Me encargaré de decirle eso personalmente, Sango y Miroku tampoco ha venido –

- Dile a Miroku que también quiero verlo ese día, y que me perdone si no fui el hermano que quiso tener – tal vez Miroku estaba enojado, había hecho tantas estupideces que de seguro se había decepcionado de mí. Ahome había dicho eso una vez, que la decepción mataba el amor, tal vez el amor de hermanos también se acababa con la decepción.

Kikiou ayudó a la enfermera a cuidarme, me traían de comer y limpiaban mí herida dos veces al día. El problema era que la seguían confundiendo con mi esposa y eso me molestaba, una vez quise que lo fuera pero ahora que la tenía cerca no sentía nada por ella, extrañaba a Ahome y sus caricias al cuidarme cuando fui herido, mi destino era un total desastre, siempre a quien amaba se iba de mi lado.

- ¿Por qué tan melancólico? Sé que viene el juicio pero tal vez podrías salir libre – me dijo Kikiou recostándose a mi lado

- Prefiero quedarme, y si me condenan a muerte mejor –

- No digas eso, no dejare que te condenen, eres inocente y saldrás de aquí –

- Kikiou para que quiero salir, no tengo a nadie, no saldré para ver a Ahome casada con Sesshomaru – me senté en la camilla y un mareo hizo que me recostara contra la pared las manos de Kikiou fueron a mi ayuda.

- No estás sólo, estoy contigo Inuyasha – me abrazó y me sentí débil, necesitaba protección y cuidados como nunca, Kikiou me estaba ayudando peor no era a ella a quien necesitaba.

- Gracias pero, no quiero que sigas aquí, vete y no vuelvas Kikiou ve a cuidar de ti marido – la tome por los hombros y la aparté de mi.

- Pero no quiero, yo me quedaré contigo no le importo a Onigumo –

- A mi tampoco – le dije cortante, no me interesas, gracias por cuidarme peor no te quiero cerca de mí.

Al parecer no esperaba esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sorpresa.

- Yo creí que aun sentías algo por mí – susurró

- Hace tiempo que no lo hago Kikiou, lo siento, pero ya tu tiempo pasó – le dije mirando su rostro.

- Ahome no te quiere, yo te cuidaré, ella sólo protegía a Sesshomaru – me levante y agarre sus hombros fuertemente

- Cállate, no quiero escucharte –

- Es verdad – seguí hablando – de seguro están juntos en su cama amándose como ella siempre lo quiso, nunca sintió nada por ti, pensaba en mi hermano mientras tú le hacías el amor.

Sacudí fuertemente su espalda contra la pared lleno de irá, la sola imagen de Ahome en brazos de ese canalla me daba nauseas.

- Cállate, cállate, cállate déjame en paz, no te quiero aquí, ni a nadie, púdranse todos – grité tan fuerte que las enfermeras aparecieron en la habitación.

- Señor cálmese – dos enfermeras intentaron agarrarme pero mi ira era más fuerte, no quería a nadie conmigo, que nadie me tocara, estaba destrozado.

Los guardias aparecieron en la enfermería y entre varios me agarraron para que una enfermera inyectara un sedante, el cual corrió rápidamente por mis venas y me dejo inmóvil. Lo peor del sedante es que te deja tranquilo físicamente pero jamás aminora el dolor interno, aquel que te va consumiente el alma.

Me quede allí sobre la camilla, evocando recuerdos, uno tras otros, algunos felices, otros tristes, me sentía tan mal, tal vez sería mejor mañana ser acusado, ser culpable de todo, y tal vez, me condenaran a la muerte. Así acabaría no sólo con mi dolor sino con el de aquellos a los que lastime, a unos por venganza y a otros por haberme amado tanto y haber sido decepcionados. Entonces escuché las palabras que mi padre me dijo el día antes de morir.

_Sentados sobre una rocas viendo al rio correr y la lluvia cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas me hizo sentar a su lado me abrazó y susurro mirando el horizonte _

_- Hijo mío – murmuró – en esta vida no somos más que balas... es todo lo que somos_

_Miró mi cara confusa por sus palabras y continuó_

_- Lo digo en serio – suspiró - La lluvia atravesará nuestros fantasmas... para siempre, seremos los espantapájaros alimentando el fuego de la llama que encendimos, Por y para siempre…_

Tal vez tenía toda la razón, lo que somos seguiremos siendo, me convertí en un ser oscuro lleno de venganza y esa llama encendida de maldad y cinismo ahora se apoderaba de mi, para siempre. Había encontrado un extintor para este fuego pero ahora se encontraba lejos de mí. Mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, extrañaba tanto a mis padres, la hermosa sonrisa de mi madre cada mañana cuando se despedía de nosotros agitando su ano y deseándonos un buen día en la hacienda. A mi padre con sus sabias palabras, y su calmada figura llena de comprensión. Y a mi amada Ahome, mi pequeña niña llena de dulzura, sus mejillas encendidas, sus suaves besos sabor a miel, su aroma de azucenas, y sus caricias, suaves caricias que añoraban mi piel.

**N/A: hola espero que les haya gustado este capi, me disculpo por tardar en las actualizaciones peor tengo muchas cosas que estudiar :-S espero sus review … Besitos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdonen la tardanza… El 17 de Julio presento mi tesis de la Universidad… Bieeeee… asi que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… hoy me escape, y me quede escribiendo varios capítulos aunque solo publicaré hoy este. Espero les guste.**

Cap 14. Totosay

Soñé con ella, toda la noche, que era mía por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero la realidad que se vive siempre es cruel comparada con los suelos llenos de esperanza. Es por eso que se dice que "sin sueños no se vive", porque si no fuésemos capaces de soñar todos nos suicidaríamos, la vida siempre está motivada por el deseo de alcanzarlos.

Desperté aun con su imagen clavada en mis pupilas, pero el frio intenso de la habitación me hizo gemir de dolor, toda la humedad se adentraba en mis huesos, estaba de nuevo en la oscura, húmeda y sucia celda. De seguro me trajeron mientras dormía.

Un siseo constante y molesto me hizo girar, mi mirada encontró a un hombre recostado en la oscura esquina de la celda.

- Inuyasha Taisho – dijo más como exclamación que como pregunta, el sabia quien era yo.

- Si, ¿de dónde me conoce? – la curiosidad de que le supiera mi nombre me estaba matando.

El viejo rió bajo y una tos enfermiza retumbó por todo el lugar. Me acerqué para auxiliarlo pero el olor de su cuerpo me hizo toser también.

- Oh por Dios viejo – gemí tapando mi boca.

- Lo siento muchacho, pero si pasas aquí la mitad de tu vida así es como terminas – su voz sonó cargada de tristeza y melancolía.

- Disculpe, ¿pero cómo me conoce?- insistí

- Te vi hace mucho tiempo muchacho, en la Hacienda Taisho – sonrió – Tu padre era un buen hombre –

El viejo estiró su mano huesuda y de tonalidad mas verdosa que rosada y la colocó sobre mi rostro.

- Eres igual a tu padre muchacho – sus palabras se clavaron en mi como un puñal, el conoció a mi padre, sabia quien era yo, y me estaba viendo en estas condiciones tan vergonzosas.

- No lo creo – respondí apartando su mano, sin ser brusco porque temía desprenderle la extremidad – mi padre nunca estaría aquí en esta pocilga y mucho menos siendo acusado por algo que no cometió.

- No, nunca estuvo aquí, peor falsas acusaciones lo llevaron a la muerte – hizo una pausa y murmuró bajo – y a mí me trajo hasta este lugar, igual que tu-

- ¿Está aquí siendo inocente? – si este viejo paso la mitad de su vida aquí siendo inocente que podía esperar yo, ¿salir? no, ya perdía la última esperanza, no saldría de aquí con vida.

- Si, Taisho, estoy aquí por defender a tu padre, por defender el honor de mi amo Inu Taisho –

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero mi padre? – coloqué ambas manos en mi cabeza, nunca supe porque fueron asesinados, nadie me lo dijo y ahora este viejo sin nombre hablaba como si…

- Lo asesinaron por no dejarse apresar sin pruebas justas, y yo lo defendí siempre, no dejaría a ese hombre tan honorable sucumbir ante las injusticias de Naraku – explicó

- Necesito que me cuente, tal vez moriré esta mañana, o me condenen a estar encerrado por siempre pero quiero que me cuente, ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres? – supliqué por saber la verdad.

- Trabaje para tu padre, muchos años, tu naciste y la hacienda fue más prospera que nunca. Tu padre trabajaba a nuestro lado, como uno más, no era sólo el patrón, era el obrero, Naraku era un maldito envidioso, embobado por tu madre – suspiró – hermosa mujer la señora Izayoi, y feliz, feliz con su marido y su pequeño Hijo Inuyasha – el pronunciar mi nombre con tanto respeto me hizo estremecer, así me llamaba mi padre, ese tono lleno de importancia en mi nombre.

- Naraku hizo todo lo posible por acabar con ese matrimonio, tu padre era un hombre divorciado, y con un hijo y naraku odio que Izayoi lo eligiera y no a él, que era soltero y lleno de fortuna –

- ¿Un hijo? – pregunté asombrado, yo tenía un hermano y no lo sabía.

- Así es, nunca se supo de la mujer, ellos se separaron y años después Inu se entero de que había tenido un hijo suyo, pero ella no apareció a reclamar nada, y él después de conocer a Izayoi se olvido del asunto –

- Sigue contando – le animé, este suspiró y volvió a toser estruendosamente.

- Naraku acusó a tu padre de miles de robos, asesinatos, tráfico de armas, y muchas cosas más, él quería quitarle su hacienda, pero le costó mucho, hasta que tu enfermaste – volvió a suspirar – tu padre se desesperó, la hacienda era productiva pero no había mucho efectivo, así que hizo un trato con Fujita, un hacendado que había llegado a la ciudad, ese tenía más dinero que nadie –

- ¿Fu.. Fujita? –

- Si ese mismo, el señor Fujita, hicieron un trato, el daría dinero para llevarte a un buen médico en la ciudad, y luego pagaría con ganado, tu padre sabia como hacerlo –

- ¿Qué paso después? –

- Pues, Fujita se unió a Naraku, traicionó a tu padre, sus trabajadores se revelaron, y en una revuelta tus padres cayeron muertos –

Si eso lo recordaba, fuego, gente gritando, disparos, hombres a caballo, y nada por un tiempo, hasta estar parado enfrente de los ataúdes de mis padres.

- Ese maldito de Fujita y naraku, los acusé pero caí preso por defenderlos y… y tú te me perdiste Inuyasha-

- Yo no te recuerdo, lo siento, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, son imágenes distorsionadas, pero el vacio – toque mi pecho – el vacio sigue aquí –

- Soy el viejo Totosai, fui un buen amigo de tu padre ¿Qué fue de ti Inuyasha? –

Suspiré ante su pregunta – Bueno Totosai – lo llamé por su nombre ya que ahora sabia que tenia uno – Después del entierro de mis padres, caí desmayado, tal vez era a causa de la enfermedad, todavía, desperté rodeado de señoras y Fujita fue a buscarme, me contó que había perdido todo, al no tener quien encargarse de la hacienda fue vendida o algo así, yo era un muchacho no sabía de nada, me fui con Fujita y pasé los peores años de mi vida, me casé, y ahora estoy aquí, un Fujita, Sesshomaru Fujita ahora me quita mi mujer y todo lo que tengo –

- Creo que los Fujitas son un desastre, pero los Taisho, son gente honorable –

- No, yo no, volví a esa maldita hacienda a vengarme, el maldito de Sesshomaru me corrió del lugar como un perro, volví con poder, gracias al señor Yamamoto y su hijo Miroku, y me enamoré de su prima, Ahome, y me casé con ella por venganza – coloqué mis manos sobre mi rostro – Totosai lastime a esa mujer como nunca nadie lo ha hecho en el mundo, peor no es mentira mi amor por ella, soy capaz de morir hoy con tal de alivianar su pena, ni siquiera se atreve a visitarme –

- ¿Y esa mujer, también te ama? –

- Eso creí, pero ahora no sé si fue una mentira, o si era sincera, pero le creí –

- Yo pienso que por tu cara, también te amaba, sólo tienes que pedir una oportunidad más a la vida –

- Pero, estoy entre cuatro paredes Totosai, ¿cómo pretendes que salga de aquí?-

- Tengo años planeando un escape, pero estoy débil para hacerlo sólo –

- ¿Escapar de aquí?-

- Así es – un exceso de tos lo invadió de nuevo – Saldremos de aquí, y buscaremos a tu mujer, si te ama vendrá contigo –

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, buscar a Ahome e irnos lejos de todo esto, era un buen plan, el detalle estaba como haría este viejo para que ambos escapáramos de este sucio lugar, vigilado las 24 horas por guardias y enfermeras.

- ¿Qué dices Taisho? ¿Te arriesgas? –

- Esta bien, todo sea por buscar a mi mujer -

**Continuara…**


	15. Muerte

**¿Me tarde? No vale quien dijo eso… XD perdónenme pero conseguí trabajo y eso lo mejor del mundo… súper genial pero me quita bastante tiempo… por eso no me había puesto al día con los capítulos… espero poder terminar esta historia pronto…**

**Capitulo 15.**

- ¿Qué dices Taisho? ¿Te arriesgas? –

- Esta bien, todo sea por buscar a mi mujer - mi mujer, la frase posesiva con la que puedo expresar mi amor hacia ella. Desde que entre en este lugar lo único que me mantiene con vida ha sido su recuerdo. El amor puede matar pero también puede mantener con vida a aquellos que sufren y solo lo tienen a él como esperanza de bienestar.

Totosai llevaba años escavando en la esquina del calabozo, había despegado algunas rocas y llevaba buena parte del túnel pero aun faltaba, se había debilitado tanto que perdió esperanzas de escapar, pero ahora conmigo a su lado yo terminaría el túnel y saldríamos de ahí, pronto muy pronto.

Una semana después un rayo de luna se coló por un agujero del túnel, en señal de que había terminado.

- Viejo, Totosai – lo llamé y despertó

- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? – respondió acercándose.

- Mira, está listo Totosai, el túnel de nuestra libertad ya está terminado- Sonreí junto a él y nos quedamos mirando los rayos de luna.

- Es hora de irnos muchacho – Totosai apiló un montón de paja y de algunas sabanas sobre las cuales dormíamos, encendió un fosforo y lo lanzo sobre estas las cuales con rapidez comenzaron a consumirse y convertirse en llamaradas.

* * *

- No, no, es mentira – Ahome gimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Es verdad, acaban de comunicarme que la celda de Inuyasha se incendió – una sonrisa adorno los labios de Sesshomaru – es lo mejor que pudo pasarnos Ahome-

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti?, porque a mí me parece, Oh Dios, mi Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha no puede estar muerto – Ahome tomo un color verde pálido y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero Sesshomaru la sostuvo y la dejo tendida en el sofá

- ¿Inuyasha muerto? – Kikiou estaba de pie en el lumbral de la puerta con su rostro claramente deformado por un extraño sentimiento.

- Si, al parecer ya no nos molestará mas ese gitanillo – Sesshomaru observo la palidez de Ahome – Llama a un doctor, la noticia no le sentó tan bien como creí –

- A mi tampoco – susurró Kikiou derramando unas lagrimas las cuales corrió rápidamente con sus manos.

- Oh vamos, llama a ese doctor, no quiero que Ahome se ponga peor – ordenó Sesshomaru.

- La noche se hace tan larga – murmuró Ahome mirando como aun no amanecía, quería salir de allí, ir a la ciudad y cerciorarse de que la noticia fuera o no cierta. – Inuyasha porque me dejaste – contempló su anillo de matrimonio el cual nunca se había vuelto a quitar – te extraño cariño – el dolor en su pecho era tan profundo que sentía que el aire le faltaba.

- Ahome – una voz fina la llamó entre la oscuridad – ¿te sientes mejor? –

- Kikiou… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿No ves que Inuyasha pueda en verdad estar muerto?, es lo peor que me puede pasar, yo. Yo le amo Kikiou –

- Yo también le ame, con todo mi ser – confesó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima.

- No, no le amaste, si fuera verdad nunca te abrías casado si no con él, vete y déjame sola, yo soy la única capaz de llorar lagrimas sinceras por él – Ahome se dio la vuelta pero Kikiou le llamó la tensión.

- Tengo que decirte algo, se mas educada conmigo, ¿no fui una vez tu adoración?, ¿igual Sesshomaru? –

- Sesshomaru ha cambiado tanto, aun le quiero pero ha cambiado, y tú nunca fuiste lo que yo pensé -

- Bien, Sesshomaru tampoco es lo que tu creíste, yo... Yo fui a vistar a Inuyasha en la cárcel – confesó Kikiou.

- Pero... no aceptaban visitas, yo fui a verlo y no pude pasar –Ahome se levantó y la encaró – porque me haces esto, porque ahora me lo dices que ganas con todo esto –

- Sesshomaru me pidió que lo convenciera de darte el divorcio, tal vez si el aun sentía algo por mí, te dejaría libre para casarte con él – Kikiou se mordió el labio de frustración – no lo logré, tal vez no fue una muerte accidental, tal vez fue –

- Sesshomaru?, Sesshomaru mato a Inuyasha? – Las manos de Ahome temblaban por la sorpresa nunca lo creyó capaz.

- Si pudo ser él, tal y como lo acusó del opio en las plantaciones, y me usó para tenerte, seguro lo mató – Kikiou estaba tan enojada con su hermano que sin dudas lo creía capaz de asesinar a Inuyasha – además el lo hirió una vez, quería matarlo, pues lo consiguió.

La reacción de Ahome fue correr por el pasillo principal y entrar con un fuerte golpe en la puerta a la habitación donde Sesshomaru relajado y feliz leía un libro.

-Eres despreciable Sesshomaru, eres un maldito – Ahome lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro- Te odio, lo mastates y junto a él me has matado a mi -

- Que te pasa Ahome, pareces un animal salvaje – se quejó Sesshomaru mientras se ponía de pié y miraba a Kikiou sonreír en la puerta y de nuevo a Ahome con ojos llenos de odio frente a él.

- Tu, tu, se que lo mastates, incendiaste su celda, dímelo Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué te has empeñado en destrozar su vida? – Ahome comenzó a sollozar

- Yo no he matado a nadie Ahome, hubiera querido hacerlo pero no, no fui yo – Sesshomaru tomó su pañuelo y limpió un poco de sangre de su labio – tal vez tu marido tenia mas enemigos – suspiró – es mejor que te calmes te hará daño tanto llorar, ve a recostarte –

- No, yo me iré ahora mismo a la ciudad, debo saber que sucedió – su tono desesperado llenó a Sesshomaru de celos.

- No iras a ningún lado maldita zorra – la tomó por uno de sus brazos y casi la arrastró hasta su habitación.

- Déjame, me lastimas – gimió dolorosamente

- Ahome de ahora en adelante cumplirás mis órdenes, tienes algo a lo cual proteger ahora – una sonrisa burlona cruzó sus labios – si quieres que tu bastardito viva debes comenzar por aprender a obedecerme como antes lo hacías –

- ¿Qué, que dices? –

- Estas embarazada, llevas un bastardo de ese maldito gitanillo, y no pienso dejarlo vivir- se alejó un poco de ella – al menos que, claro, tu pongas de tu parte, y obedezcas mis órdenes –

-¿Embarazada, estoy embarazada?, Sesshomaru, ¿no me mientes, no estás jugando conmigo?-

- jamás he jugado contigo mi pequeña niña, todo contigo ha sido muy en serio, igual ahora, salvaré la vida de tu hijo si aceptas casarte conmigo –

- No, yo no puedo, Sesshomaru, yo no te amo no me casaré contigo, además casi asesinaste a mi esposo, y aun creo que eres tu el culpable de ese incendio –

Sesshomaru se puso rojo de ira – Bien – gruño- Kikiou llama al doctor, tenemos que deshacernos de algo –

-No, no te atrevas a tocarlo, no por favor – Ahome se tendió a sus pies – por favor- suplicó sollozante.

- Ahome, estas cansada de llorar – la levantó y la recostó en la cama – descansa, mañana pensaras todo con más claridad y veras que es lo mejor para todos –

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha!

-Ahome – Inuyasha se sentó de golpe agitado por la pesadilla.

- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?- el viejo Totosay se acercó con una toalla húmeda.

- Sí, creo, era una pesadilla – Inuyasha se recostó y sintió el frió de la toalla.

- Debe ser por la calentura que tienes hijo –

- No, Ahome me está llamando anciano, ella me necesita lo sé, debo ir por ella pronto, debe creer que estoy muerto como todos – suspiró- debe estar sufriendo –

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, mañana entraremos al pueblo y buscaremos a Sesshomaru, de seguro él la tiene en su poder, la buscarás y le dirás que estás vivo y que en unos meses volveremos por ella –

-Sesshomaru – Ahome entró al despacho con un vestido negro y su rostro demacrado.

- Dime pequeña – Sesshomaru le sonrió

- He pensado lo que me dijiste, yo… yo quiero tener al bebé, es de Inuyasha y no soportaría perderlos a ambos y...-

- Shuuu no digas nada, ese hijo ya no será de Inuyasha, lo criare como mío y nadie debe saber lo contrario –

- Pero todos saben que...-

- No, dirás que jamás consumaste matrimonio con ese… - guardó silencio ya que los ojos de Ahome le demostraban algo de desprecio – yo quiero que para ti todo sea nuevo, mi esposa, mi hijo, mi familia –

- No me parece justo – protestó con la voz aun apagada.

- Si lo es, quien te recibirá allá afuera con un hijo de un vándalo muerto, nadie Ahome, nadie te ayudará, excepto yo, y con estas condiciones –

Inuyasha y Totosai entraron al pueblo cubiertos con unas capas negras desgastadas… parecían unos pordioseros y por lo tanto nadie los tomo muy en cuenta.

Se sentaron en la plaza principal a descansar un poco y a planear como harian para entrar a la casa de Sesshomaru y hablar con Ahome.

Las campanas de la Iglesia comenzaron a sonar y las palomas se agitaron en vuelo.

-Es un hermoso pueblo – comento Totosai

- No es tan hermoso cuando conoces a su gente, son gente muy cruel – Inuyasha se tocó el estomago que le crujía por el hambre. – vamos a seguir Totosai debo ver a Ahome lo más rápido posible. – Inuyasha se puso de pie y continúo su marcha hasta que vio por el camino a Ahome de brazo de Sesshomaru.

- Totosai – le tomó el brazo delgado al viejo y lo acercó más a él – es ella, esa chica de vestido azul, es mi Ahome-

- Oh linda jovencita, y ¿ese quién es?-

- Ese es el maldito de Sesshomaru –Inuyasha lo miró con rencor. – Tengo que acercarme a Ahome, necesito hablarle.

Inuyasha se abrió paso entre la gente y los vio entrar a la iglesia, así que disimuladamente entro también sentándose en un banco algo lejano pero donde pudiera mirarlos y escucharlos.

Ahome se acercó al altar y se arrodillo frente a este "oh Dios mío, ten a mi Inuyasha en tu santa gloria, el fue un buen hombre y murió injustamente. Por favor protege ahora a nuestro hijo".

El sacerdote se acercó a recibir a Sesshomaru.

-Hijo bienvenido a la casa del señor –

- Padre, vengo a hablarle porque necesito que nos case a Ahome y a mí urgentemente –

Inuyasha escucho atentó ¿Cómo que casarse con Ahome?

-Pero la señora es casada Sesshomaru su marido es Inuyasha Taisho –

- Ya no, el a muerto y ella asegura no haber sido jamás tocada por ese delincuente –Sesshomaru se acercó a Ahome poniéndola de pie.

- Hija mía, ¿es verdad lo que dice Sesshomaru?-

"No Ahome no digas que si, por favor Ahome" Inuyasha esperaba la respuesta con la mirada fija en la espalda de Ahome.

-Yo, yo…- Ahome sentía una mirada fuerte en su espalda, era la misma sensación de cuando Inuyasha la miraba, su piel ardía.

- Hija, si quieres podemos hablar en privado –

- NO, no padre es urgente que nos case por favor – Sesshomaru se estaba desesperando – Ahome dile al Sacerdote que nos queremos casar-

- Si, es verdad… lo que dice Sesshomaru… debemos casarnos… - Ahome luchaba por aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero debía hacerlo por su hijo, necesitaba tener a su hijo –

"Ahome, porque tú," pensó Inuyasha mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Inuyasha, debo salvar a nuestro hijo, estés donde estés ayúdame a protegerle" –esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Ahome antes de caer desvanecida sobre el frio suelo de la iglesia.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, joven – El viejo Totosai lo sacudía una y otra vez para que reaccionara. Inuyasha había salido de la iglesia y había entrado en un estado de shock, solo mordía fuertemente su labio inferior hasta que un poco de sangre corrió hasta su barbilla. –

-¿Hijo que sucedió? – volvió a preguntar el anciano preocupado por el joven.

-Ella, va… ella va a casarse con Sesshomaru – hablo con una voz llena de rencor y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para que lo dejara llorar en paz.

-Ohh pero eso es imposible, no has parado de repetirme lo mucho que tu mujer te ama, no creo que sea verdad eso, joven, debe buscarla y averiguar todo muy bien, no se ciegue, la sangre Taisho es muy poderosa y al enojarse comete estupideces –

Inuyasha escucho esas palabras con atención, era cierto, lleno de rencor cometió estupideces en contra de su hermosa niña, de su mujer, ahora estaba en una situación donde su amor se ponía a prueba, ¿será que no lo amaba? O ¿algo pasa para que ella actué así?.

-Yo… - gruño un poco – está bien viejo voy a creerte y te haré caso, intentare averiguar que sucedió antes de actuar –

- Es lo mejor joven, es lo mejor, pero primero debemos buscar algo para comer – Totosai observo con sus grandes ojos saltones los alrededores.

- Si, pero busca tu, yo iré a buscar a mi mujer – Inuyasha se encamino en busca de alguien que lo ayudara a hablar con Ahome.

Un grito proveniente del primer piso alerto a Miroku, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el despacho de la casa.

Sango, ¿qué sucede? ¿Otro ratón en la cocina? – Miroku llegó a la sala para encontrarse con sango contra la pared con su rostro pálido y ambas manos en su boca, la chica tenia la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada donde algo así como el espectro de su adorado hermano se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Oh santo cielos Inuyasha, tu venganza te ha llevado a penar después de la muerte – murmuró Miroku

- Oh vamos, estoy vivo, los fantasmas no existen – y gruño como siempre.

- Es verdad ¿Estás vivo hermano? – Miroku se acercó y tocó una mejilla de su hermano mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos dorados apagados y llenos de tristeza, sus mejillas sucias como si hubiera dormido en la intemperie por unos buenos días.

- Si Miroku soy yo – Inuyasha se arrodillo frente a su hermano que aunque no eran de sangre eran de corazón y crianza – se que debes odiarme, no me visitaste a la cárcel por estar decepcionado de mi, pero por favor Miroku, por nuestros años de hermandad, pido tu ayuda –

Ver a su hermano humillarse ante él le hizo preguntarse si el favor tendría que ver con Ahome y lo que últimamente pasaba por la cabeza de Sesshomaru Fujita.

-Inuyasha – Miroku se arrodilló a su lado – si te visitamos hermano, fui junto a Sango y a Ahome, pero jamás dejaron que te viéramos, nos dijeron que no querías saber nada de nosotros-

- No, no es así, yo… los necesite más que nunca Miroku, y si esa orden fue enviada por Sesshomaru, juro que le cortaré el cuello –

- No hables así Inuyasha – Miroku abrazo a su hermano y el ojidorado le correspondió – estás vivo, tu estas vivo y eso es lo más importante, y mi ayuda la tendrás para lo que quieras excepto para matar a alguien como Sesshomaru, el no vale la pena – le advirtió el ojiazul.

- Esta vez, te hare caso, pero necesito de tu ayuda para recuperar a Ahome, estuve en la iglesia y escuche que Sesshomaru y ella piensan casarse, no lo permitiré, jamás permitiré que él le ponga una mano encima, a menos que ella lo ame-

- Y sé que no es así Inuyasha – sango habló en susurros ya que aun se encontraba impresionada, se había llevado un buen susto – yo… yo se que ella te ama y haré todo lo posible por averiguar que se trama Sesshomaru –

- Gracias – el ojidorado se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hermano Miroku – pero además necesito otros dos favores, el primero, que hospedemos a un anciano que me ayudó a escapar de la cárcel, el anciano Totosay y segundo, Miroku, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar la hacienda de mi padre-

Continuara…


	16. Recuperando lo perdido

**Bien primero que todo, no morí… sigo viva… el problema la cochina conexión de internet que no me ha dejado actualizar, la segunda pues… el antivirus borró todo lo que había escrito así que comencé de nuevo y ya ven lo logre… aunque estaba algo desanimada… aquí traigo el casi final de mi historia. Gracias por su apoyo.**

-¿Así que este ancianito te ayudo a salir de esa pocilga?- comentó Sango. Dándole al viejo Totosai una mirada de agradecimiento mientras nos servía un tazón de sopa. Desde que ella se casó con Miroku actuó como mi hermana y así la vi siempre. Una dulce hermana que era capaz de controlar a mi loco y libidinoso hermano.

-Así es. Y no sabe cuánto le agradezco su ayuda- le dije mientras sonreía y recordaba sus palabras. Sobre todo el tono en que pronunciaba mi nombre: Inuyasha. Con ese toque de respeto por alguien grande.

-No debe agradecerme nada mi señor Inuyasha- y ahí estaba ese tono que me hacia erizar la piel.- lo hice con mucho gusto, además usted me devolvió la esperanza de vida-

-El anciano Totosai trabajo para mi padre- les comencé a decir a mis hermanos- el me conoce desde niño y me contó ciertas cosas que ignoraba, como que Fujita estuvo involucrado en los sucesos donde me quitaron la hacienda, por la Hipoteca y como él se la dio a Naraku, el alcalde de esa ciudad y el cual estaba enamorado de mi madre- Vi como Miroku se rascaba la cabeza. Al parecer le parecía que mi vida era problemática, y aun no le contaba lo demás.

-Así es, además el señor Inuyasha tiene un hermano que no conozco muy bien, solo fue una vez a la hacienda y discutió muy fuerte con el amo Inu no Taisho- dio un sorbo a su sopa.

-¿Un hermano?, Inuyasha ¿no recuerdas nada de él?- preguntó Miroku curioso.

-No la verdad no, tal vez es debido a la fuerte fiebre que sufrí, fue por eso que mi padre perdió su hacienda, él tenía muchas tierras pero poco efectivo, así que pidió un préstamo para que un buen doctor me viera- guardé silencio y suspiré dolorosamente- la última vez que los vi con vida estaban de cada lado de mi cama tomándome las manos- cerré los ojos- luego vi sus ataúdes rodeados se claveles- todos guardaron silencio, sentí la mano de Miroku en mi hombro derecho, él había escuchado esa parte miles de veces, era imposible para mí no recordar esos dolorosos momentos. Así que preferí cambiar el tema para alguien que estaba en este mundo- Sango, ¿que sabes de Ahome?-

-La verdad, no mucho. Sesshomaru no la deja ver y Kikiou casi no sale de la casa. Al parecer las tiene secuestradas o algo así, ese idiota-

-No sé qué hacer, si la busco en este momento la meteré en problemas y mi amor por ella no me permite lastimarla más de lo que ya debe de estar- me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, no tenía idea de que decisión debía tomar.

-Inuyasha, yo te entiendo y haría lo mismo por Sango. Vamos a tus tierras, buscaremos la manera de ver que sucedió con tu familia y buscaré el abogado de papá ¿recuerdas? El señor Yoshuba, el puede ayudarnos con tu caso-

-Yo me atrevo a intervenir mi señor Inuyasha, es lo mejor en mi opinión, y si desea también podríamos averiguar que es de su hermano- al tocar ese punto de la familia mi corazón latió con fuerza, un hermano al que jamás vi, un vinculo sanguíneo de mi padre.

-Está bien, acepto ir, pero no tardaremos, deseo volver por Ahome- sonreí.

-Y yo me quedaré al pendiente de casa movimiento que haga el loco obsesivo de Sesshomaru, tendré el ojo puesto en Ahome- prometió Sango. Y así pude partir más tranquilo.

-Ahome pronto volveré por ti- me juré con todo el corazón.

Al llegar en el carruaje a lo que fue la hacienda Taisho, se abrió en mi pecho el agujero que ardía como un fuego abrazador dentro de mi pecho. Esta desierta y la casa al final de todo el terreno estaban en el suelo. La brisa movía la tierra seca y la impregnaba contra nuestros rostros.

Miroku se acercó con cautela a mi lado- ¿y esta es la hacienda? – susurró mirando asombrado las ruinas del lugar.

-No, esta era mi hacienda, ya o queda nada- dije mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y miraba con dolor como mi vida se había destrozado.

-Por el mismo Kami que ha pasado en este lugar- exclamó Totosai tan impresionado como yo lo estaba.

-Iremos al pueblo seguro alguien sabrá que paso en este lugar- nos animó Miroku- Vamos Inuyasha-

-No- gemí- estoy cansado de esta maldita vida- tomé una piedra y la lance fuertemente contra los restos de la hacienda- maldito sea Naraku, maldito sean todos los Fujitas- grité como loco mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban dentro de mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas- Papa!, Mama! Porque me han dejado cargando con todo esto- mientras me acercaba gritando y maldiciendo a todos mis enemigos, me tropecé con una raíz seca y caí de cara a la tierra seca y amarillenta del lugar. No tuve fuerzas para ponerme en pie solo tome la tierra fina en mis manos y la apreté en ellas- los necesitaba, aun los necesito conmigo-

Sentí dudar a Miroku y a el anciano Totosai en acercase o no, pero como siempre después de unos minutos sentí las manos hermanas de Miroku levantarme y sacudir mi ropaje- Ya te desahogaste hermano- me dijo y acomodo mi pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi traje- ahora hay que actuar, no te desanimes no ahora cuando tienes a Ahome allá en la hacienda Fujita esperando por ti- me recordó.

-Ella no sufrirá mucho, ya ha de creer que estoy muerto, si no regreso no notara la diferencia, la lastime como nadie lo debe haber hecho en su vida, maldito miserable en el que me he convertido-

-Si un miserable de primera, pero eso lo iremos solucionando- Miroku me sonrió y estiró su mano para que la apretara, era como una especie de ritual, cada vez que alguno hacia una estupidez nos estrechábamos las manos en solidaridad con el otro, un juramento de hermandad- recuerda, si haces una estupidez tu hermano estará aquí para abofetearte y luego ayudarte a salir de ello-

-Miroku- susurré volviendo a llorar como un niño idiota- creí que si regresaba, pisaba estas tierras, mis padres saldrían a recibirme con los brazos abiertos- sollocé. Hace tanto tiempo tenía guardado estas lagrimas que ahora que al fin habían salidos no podía parar de llorar, y me alegraba que fuera Miroku el que estuviera en ese momento- todavía tenía esperanzas de que la visión de sus tumbas fuera una jugarreta de mi imaginación a causas de mi fiebre, pero si pasó, no están aquí, y ya no queda nada de ellos, nada de los Taisho- sentí los brazos de Miroku rodearme y abrazarme, así que yo también lo apreté con fuerzas hacia mí.

-Ya tranquilo Inuyasha, llora y grita todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy- me susurró como el buen hermano que siempre ha sido.

-Gracias por estar aquí Miroku, gracias por ser mi hermano- le respondí separándome de él y mirando con algo de vergüenza al viejo Totosai detrás de nosotros.

Miroku me palmeó la espalda y nos dirigimos al carruaje no sin antes darle una última mirada a lo que una vez fue mi adorado hogar.

-Flash-

_-No me toques- gritó un joven con ropajes elegantes en la entrada de la hacienda, al parecer discutía con mi padre- si no me buscaste pues ahora tampoco te molestes en hacerlo._

_-Por favor hijo, lo siento mucho, peor tu hermano se quedaría solo y abandonado, en cambió tú tienes para heredar toda la fortuna de tu madre y de su esposo- le dijo mi padre con el rostro lleno de tristeza._

_-Ja ese maldito niño, no sé porque lo adoras tanto, lo he visto con la zorra de su madre y no vale toda la preocupación que tienes por el- el joven sacó una medalla de plata y se la tiró en cara a mi padre- tu y yo no somos nada, no quiero que me envíes nada, yo fue tu primogénito y me abandonaste, no mereces el titulo de padre- el joven caminó hasta su caballo y o montó._

_Aun recuerdo su mirada voraz, fuerte y dorada al pasar por el árbol donde me encontraba escondido- Bastardo- me dijo con voz cargada de odio._

_-Inuyasha- la voz de mi madre llamándome pero no podía apartar la vista de tal elegante personas._

_-Fin Flash-_

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha despierta- me llamó Miroku. Me desperté exaltado, me había quedado dormido en el carruaje y el sudor causado por el calor abrazador me había mojado toda la camisa.

-Hermano, hemos llegado a la posada, entremos, debes cambiarte- me dijo tomando dos de cuatro maletas que trajimos con nosotros.

-Él me llamo bastardo- susurré.

-¿Quién Sesshomaru?- preguntó Miroku, y el escuchar su nombre me produjo escalofríos.

-No, no puede ser- supliqué a Kami- no a mi no me puede pasar esto también-

-Señor Taisho – saludó el abogado Yoshuba mientras me entregaba un documento- aquí tiene el veredicto a que llegó el juzgado- Inuyasha Taisho ha quedado en liberta al comprobar que es inocente de las siembras ilícitas en la hacienda Fujita.-

-Y entonces porque me mantenían en ese asqueroso calabozo como un criminal- reclamé golpeando el escritorio.

-Señor Inuyasha al parecer el señor Sesshomaru Fujita pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para que lo mantuvieran encerrado, además que no permitían la entrada ni de sus hermanos ni de su esposa Ahome Higurashi-

-Claro, ese maldito quería hacerme pensar que no contaba con el apoyo de ustedes- le dije mirando a Miroku- pero ya mi nombre está limpio- sonreí.

-Sí, han valido estos seis meses lejos de mi adorada Sango- suspiró Miroku.

- Y que hay de mí, si Ahome debe haberme dado por muerto y sin esperanzas de un regreso de la tumba-

- Pero señor ahora puede ir a buscarla con todas la de la ley, y puede denunciar a Sesshomaru por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar- me animó Totosai.

-No, no después de lo que he descubierto, pero si lo enfrentaré, tiene bajo su poder dos cosas que necesito para seguir viviendo, la primera, mi esposa, y la segunda, la hacienda Taisho.

-Continuara-


	17. Chapter 17

Los amores vividos

El calor que hacía en esta época del año era insoportable y además ella cargaba con otro ser dentro de su vientre ya abultado. Salió al porchesito de la casa y se sentó en una de las mecedoras con un libro sobre las piernas y un abanico el cual agitaba sobre su rostro el poco aire que lograba hacer.

Miro al horizonte donde el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y al ver el brillo dorado que tomaban las nubes susurró el nombre de Inuyasha tomándose el vientre entre las manos.

-Cuanto te extraño- cerró los ojos recostándose para así poder transmitirle a su hijo el recuerdo de su amado padre- si él estuviera aquí sería muy feliz de tenerte- hablo en susurros para ella y para su hijo.

Inuyasha salió cabalgando uno de los caballos de Miroku, el más rápido que tenia. Recorrí el centro del pueblo donde la gente lo miraba extrañado. Les parecía conocido pero no sabían de donde.

-¿ese caballero lo he visto en alguna parte? – susurro una chica admirada por el atractivo del hombre a caballo.

-Si es cierto, creo que es el joven que llego a la ciudad para casarse con la sobrina del anciano Fujita que en paz descanse- hizo la señal de cruz con sus manos.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Pero él no había muerto?, es un fantasma en pena, vámonos a casa- las jóvenes corrieron espantadas buscando refugio.

Inuyasha casi hacia que el caballo se desbocara por la rapidez con que corría y agitaba sus pies para que no se detuviera.

-Vamos, corre, corre- le gritaba al caballo.

La brisa caliente golpeaba su rostro y agitaba sus cabellos. Tenía que llegar y verla. La extrañaba y se arrodillaría ante ella y pediría perdón.

Detuve el caballo al quedar frente al portal, el que daba entrada a la hacienda Fujita. Se estremeció al recordar las veces que había estado ahí de pie, con tan diferentes intensiones, la primera, como un chico buscando el calor de hogar con un vacio en su corazón, la segunda como un hombres dispuesto a vengarse y acabar con todo a su paso y el día de hoy, llegaba como un ser enamorada preparado para suplicar piedad a la mujer que tanto había lastimado.

Abrió el portal hecho de madera y comenzó a recorrer a pie el sendero que lo llevaría a la casona blanca. Todo estaba algo seco por la temporada y el calor y nerviosismo hiso que su frente se empapara de sudor. Se detuvo al ver la silueta de Ahome recostada en la mecedora, con sus ojos cerrados y sonrió. Una vez la había encontrado allí sentada leyendo el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas tan concentrada que cuando sintió su presencia se sonrojo de tal manera que sus mejillas parecían dos deliciosas fresas maduras.

Inuyasha se saboreo al solo pensar en lo que le haría si lo perdonaba, era capaz de llevársela en ese mismo instante y hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

Se fue acercando admirado de la belleza de su esposa y le rezó a Kami que ella aun lo amara como él lo hacía.

Ahome se removió en la silla, se había quedado algo dormitada y su corazón de pronto se sentía algo exaltado. Tal vez fuera por su embarazo y el sofoco que sentía. Al subir la mirada se encontró con dos orbes doradas que la miraban con nostalgia.

No pudo moverse, solo quedó prendada a esa mirada dorada ardiente que tanto extrañaba.

-Inuyasha- susurró y su rostro se tornó pálido y se tambaleó de lado en la mecedora.

-Ahome- Inuyasha corrió para sostenerla y esta se agitó al sentir el contacto de su piel- cariño, cariño, perdóname- susurró el ojidorado.

Ahome soltó un gemido y se tocó el vientre con la mano. Fue ese el momento en que Inuyasha se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba.

-No, no puede ser- gruño cerrando los ojos- cariño- hundió el rostro en la falda del vestido azul de la chica derramando lagrimas- perdóname por haberte dejado sola-

Ahome comenzó a sollozar y hundió también su rostro en la cabellera negra del chico- Oh por Dios, Inuyasha, Inuyasha estás vivo-susurró con un llanto angustiante.

-Si Ahome, estoy vivo, vivo y limpio de cualquier crimen, por eso tarde en volver cariño- Inuyasha tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido y empapado de lagrimas- siento tanto haberte dejado sola-

-Me casé con Sesshomaru- dijo Ahome con la voz ahogada- lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía…-

-Shuuu lo sé, lo sé y estoy dispuesto dejarte si eres feliz con él- Inuyasha junto su frente contra la de la chica y aspiró su embriagante aroma.

Pero que había dicho pensó Ahome. ¿Dejarla?, ¿será que pensaba que ese bebé era de Sesshomaru?

La puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando a la vista a una mujer delgada vestida de gris y con sus cabellos atados en una clineja.

-Ahome sabes que no puedes estar afuera sin…- aunque su piel era pálida, esta se transparento- Un fantasma- gritó Kikiou pegando su espalda a la pared.

Por el grito Sesshomaru soltó su libro y corrió a fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- gritó Sesshomaru tomando la misma actitud que Kikiou, palidecer.

-Sesshomaru- susurró Inuyasha colocándose de pie sin soltar la mano de Ahome- contigo quería hablar-

-Pero tú… estás muerto, solo un demonio sale con vida e ileso de un incendio- aseguró Sesshomaru.

-Sí, un demonio que vino a buscar lo que es suyo-Miró dulcemente a la chica que aun estaba empapada en lagrimas- peor ya no se… -dudó un momento y sintió como Ahome se abrazaba a su cuello al ponerse de pie.

-Ahome- le llamó Sesshomaru con voz ruda- Ahome entra a la casa, tengo que arreglar un asunto con este bastardo-

_Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo- esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Inuyasha._

-No soy yo el bastardo- aseguró el ojidorado- y tú lo sabes muy bien-

-Llamare a los trabajadores, ellos te sacaran de aquí-

-Bien llámalos y veremos quién sale, ellos te odian Sesshomaru, si yo estoy con ellos son capaces de sacarte a patadas de aquí, tu eres un abusivo. Mi padre se avergonzaría de ti-

-Ja tu padre, tu padre era un imbécil y débil hombre a quien tu madre sometía-

-Y el tuyo fue bien paciente al aceptar a un hijo que no era suyo- gritó Inuyasha dejando confundidas a las dos mujeres- aunque, ya entiendo el porqué fue capaz de hacerlo- dijo mirando a Ahome y tocando su vientre.

-Pues, tienes toda la razón, pero yo no entiendo como crio un hijo de otro, yo no lo haría- se acercó a Ahome y la atrajo hacían él- cuando nazca el bastardito podrás llevártelo pero Ahome se queda-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que está embarazada de ti bastardo. Preñaste a mi mujer pero ella se queda conmigo-

Ahome gimió, Sesshomaru apretaba su brazo con fuerza.

-La lastimas, déjala Sesshomaru, soy capaz de matarte si les haces daño- advirtió.

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada- Has corrido con suerte, primero Inu Taisho prefiere estar contigo, luego Mi padre Fujita te trae intentando que yo sea un hermano para ti, luego Kikiou enamorada, y por ultimo mi más preciado tesoro- Sesshomaru recorrió con los dedos el rostro de Ahome- mi tesoro prefiere tu cama a la mía-

-Vamos Sesshomaru no seas cruel con ella, suéltala. Si quieres lastimar a alguien que sea yo-

Ahome volvió a gemir e Inuyasha se abalanzó contra Sesshomaru cayendo ambos al suelo y golpeándose uno al otro.

Kikiou tomó a Ahome entre sus brazos y esta se acurrucó asuntada.

-Vamos debemos buscar ayuda, Sesshomaru es capaz de matarle- susurró Kikiou- vamos juntas Ahome-

-NO, no meteremos a nadie más en este problema- se soltó de Kikiou.

-Eres un maldito, te atreves a lastimar a una mujer, embarazada- golpeaba Inuyasha el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Y tu bastardo, todo lo que tengo intentas arrebatármelo, maldito- el rostro de Sesshomaru estaba rojo y desfigurado por la rabia- te odio, te odio, ojala no hubieras nacido- Sesshomaru lo golpeo tan fuerte que logro el colocarse sobre Inuyasha riendo a carcajadas.

-Sesshomaru, te odie mucho tiempo, pero… pero somos la misma sangre- Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Si solo lo dices para que te deje estas equivocado- Sesshomaru apretó el cuello de Inuyasha- quiero acabarte, estoy arto de que vengas a mi vida y ponerla de cabeza-

-Ahome, Ahome está enamorada de mi, si me matas jamás te lo perdonara, y te encerraran en la cárcel Sesshomaru, y te podrirás en ella-

- Sesshomaru- Ahome corrió hasta ellos- Por favor Sesshomaru déjalo-

-Aun después de darte techo, de darte alimento para ese engendro lo prefieres, él que te dejo sola haciéndose el muertito- dándole una mirada de odio a Inuyasha

-Por favor, por favor- repitió Ahome en suplica.

-Estoy cansado de lo mismo, todos me dejan por ti maldito bastardo, todo por ti- Sesshomaru apretó con fuerza el cuello de Inuyasha pero luego lo soltó poniéndose de pie- estoy harto de todo esto- Sesshomaru caminó al porche de la casa donde Kikiou lo miraba con algo de miedo miles de dudas en los ojos.

-No me preguntes nada, porque no responderé- advirtió.

-Sess, hermano, espera- gritó Kikiou pero se adentro a la casa sin decir nada más.

-Kikiou ve con él no lo dejes solo tal vez haga una locura- pidió Ahome mientras tocaba el rostro golpeado de Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru es mi hermano- susurró Inuyasha- lo odie tanto tiempo y ahora la vida me lo coloca como mi único hermano, la única familia que me queda-

-Shu, no es así, también nos tienes a nosotros- susurró Ahome colocando la palma de la mano de Inuyasha sobre su vientre.

Inuyasha sonrió como pudo ya que le dolía todo el rostro- perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que cumpliste tu promesa. Volviste por mi- Ahome e Inuyasha unieron sus labios con ternura. Sus cuerpos y sus almas se habían extrañado tanto, que la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro casi no podía esperar.

Un grito de Kikiou proveniente de la casa los separó bruscamente.

-No, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru- gritaba Kikiou desde la segunda planta, donde algo de humo oscuro comenzaba a salir.

-Por Kami- murmuró Inuyasha- quédate aquí Ahome no entres si puedes ve por ayuda-

-Inuyasha- Ahome apretó la manga de la blanca camisa de Inuyasha- No Inuyasha- lo miró suplicante.

-Ahome- susurró- Es… es mi hermano- se miraron por unos segundos y Kikiou volvió a gritar pidiendo ayuda desde la puerta.

Ahome derramo dos lágrimas y besó sus labios- iré por ayuda, pero vuelve pronto-

-Sera rápido- sonrió Inuyasha y corrió dentro de la casa.

-Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se ha encerrado en su habitación, no contesta…- gimió Kikiou- ¿estará muerto?-

El ojidorado sintió su corazón latir de miedo. Una vez su padre le dijo: _Si la familia necesita de tu ayuda, préstasela. Es la sangre lo que corre por nuestras venas lo que en verdad vale. No importa si ha sido malo o bueno contigo. La sangre llama Inuyasha y la de los Taisho vale oro._

Golpeo fuertemente la puerta pero el humo y el calor de las llamaradas dentro de la habitación lo cegaban y casi no podía gritarle.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru- peor no había respuesta alguna. Dos trabajadores de la hacienda llegaron y juntos derrumbaron la puerta.

El humo oscuro se apodero del pasillo y pronto de los alrededores de la gran casa Fujita.

Todos tosieron desenfrenadamente, el humo quemaba su garganta y ardían sus pulmones.

Como pudo Inuyasha entró a la que una vez había sido la habitación de Sesshomaru, destrozada y llameante.

-Sess… Sesshomaru- no podía gritar, sino pronto colapsaría sin poder respirar. Al llegar al pie de la cama el cuerpo de Sesshomaru yacía tirado al suelo sangrante e inconsciente. Con todas sus fuerzas lo saco de la habitación y luego con ayuda de los trabajadores salieron de la casa.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru estúpido responde- Inuyasha lo agitaba una y otra vez- responde-

-Hermano- grito Kikiou y corrió a su encuentro mirando el pálido rostro del que una vez había sido un apuesto hombre de rosadas mejillas y atractivo sin igual, su hermano mayor- Por favor Sesshomaru-

Inuyasha tanteo la zona sangrante y consiguió un pequeño cuchillo en clavado en su costado.

-Sesshomaru, se ha…, rápido busquen la carreta debemos llevarlo pronto a mi casa ahí podrá atenderlo el médico, debemos salir de aquí pronto.

El carruaje no tardo en llegar y mientras subían a Sesshomaru, Ahome e Inuyasha observaron por última vez lo que quedaba de esa gran mansión. Poco a poco las llamas rojizas y naranjas de fuego al igual que la envidia iban comiéndose, quemando, arrasando con todo aquello que una familia con el pasar de los años había logrado formar.

-Señor Taisho- el médico salió de la habitación limpiándose las manos llenas de sangre.

-¿Estará bien?- Inuyasha no se había apartado de la puerta, aun con las ropas llenas de hollín yacía después de tres horas sentado en el suelo del pasillo.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, esperemos que se recupere. Las horas de esta noche serán criticas, si sobrevive entonces mañana podrá despertar y recuperarse.

-Es un estúpido, porque tenía que…, gracias doctor, ¿cree que pueda entrar?-

-Si señor Taisho pase- el doctor bajo a la sala donde Sango le dio una taza de té.

El ojidorado ingresó a la habitación, aquella donde el dormía cuando llego a esta ciudad para cobrar la venganza que tantos años había habitado en su corazón.

-Sesshomaru, tal vez no sea mi voz aquella que anhelas escuchar pero, estoy preocupado por ti. – Inuyasha tomó la silla más cercana y la corrió cerca de la cama. – Una vez hace muchos años, ahora lo recuerdo bien, mi hermano mayor fue a la hacienda Taisho a reclamar la falta de atención de papá. Yo no sabía quién era, pero su pose de joven de la realeza me hizo admirarle. Tenía los ojos de mi padre, su presencia hacia que todos los trabajadores de papá evitaran acercarse al lugar donde se mantenía la conversación.- Inuyasha hizo una pausa, limpió su mano del hollín y la acercó tocando la fría mano de Sesshomaru – Papá lloró esa tarde, estábamos pasando por un mal momento en la hacienda y yo estaba enfermo, lloró porque nunca más tendría una oportunidad contigo, si nos dejaba yo podía morir, y si te dejaba a ti tendría tu odio pero estarías con vida y sano, ahora lo comprendo. Pero tal vez si se hubiera quedado contigo, y yo hubiera muerto, ellos estarían vivos y tú estarías casado con Ahome y tal vez, todos serian más felices. – las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados cobraron un brillo diferente, aquel brillo que solo un niño posee. Un alma noble, un alma libre de todo odio.

Las manos finas y delicadas de una mujer se posaron en sus hombros y unos labios suaves y muy bien conocidos se posaron en sus cabellos.

-Inuyasha, yo nunca sería feliz sin ti- susurró Ahome abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Él es lo único que me une a mi padre, por mi culpa, por esta estupidez de venganza. No sabes cuánto me lamente de haber llegado ahí, de sentir odio por él cuando en realidad compartíamos la misma sangre-

-Mejorara, te prometo Inuyasha que mejorara, y podrás disculparte o lo que quieras hacer con él, y nos iremos lejos de aquí, tu y yo, para tener a nuestro hijo-

Kikiou entró a la habitación ya cambiada de ropa – yo me quedaré con él, ve con Ahome a descansar-

-Sí, está bien- luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru- sobrevive, somos hermanos y papá te amaba igual que a mí- sostuvo por otro momento su mano y luego la acomodó sobre la cama.

Inuyasha luego de darse un baño se detuvo en la ventana de su habitación a observar los alrededores aunque en realidad su mente no estaba allí, se encontraba muchos años atrás corriendo con su padre por la hacienda Taisho, la nostalgia lo carcomía como si hace unos días los hubiera perdido.

-Se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo- murmuró cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la brisa fresca se llevara todos aquellos sentimientos frustrantes de su vida.

Un toque suave y unos labios algo fríos en su espalda lo hicieron sonreír. Ella era como esa brisa fresca que se llevaba todos sus problemas, ella lo hacia sonreír y ser mejor persona.

-Te resfriaras ahí de pie- le dijo Ahome.

-Yo soy fuerte- sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Oh si claro el hombre que nunca enferma- le sonrió Ahome.

-Te necesito- murmuró Inuyasha sobre sus labios- necesito de ti, eres esa brisa que mueve las hojas en otoño, dejas a los arboles sin ellas para que puedan volver acrecer-

-Aquí me tienes, siempre me has tenido contigo Inuyasha- su nombre lo susurró con tanto placer y excitación.

-Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, me gusta su sabor, me gusta su textura, su color, su temperatura- beso sus labios con pasión y sus corazones latieron como caballos desbocados en una pradera, donde correr, correr y correr es lo que los hace libres.

- Te amo- pronunció la azabache entre los labios de Inuyasha, este gimió de placer, sentirla tan cerca, tan dada a que él le hiciera lo que quisiera lo excitaba más y más, saber que ella lo amaba y que pronto serian tres, pronto tendría a alguien más a quien amar.

Hicieron el amor sin freno alguno, sin nada en mente solo la textura de sus cuerpos entre sus manos y el placer que la unión de sus sexos le proporcionaba.

-Te extrañe tanto- confesó Ahome sobre su pecho y aunque por su gran vientre ella había tomado esa posición para poder estar juntos.

-Yo también Ahome, eres mi vida entera sin ti, sin ti no había sobrevivido a nada- beso sus cabellos oscuros y aspiró su aroma la cual adoraba y esperaba que si su bebe era una niña oliera igual a jazmines.

Un rayo travieso del sol l despertó sintiendo el frio de la soledad. Ahome no estaba a su lado y recordó que Sesshomaru estaba en la otra habitación sumamente delicado. Se sentó en la cama y vio lo alto que ya estaba el sol. Tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir bien que ahora que Ahome lo había acariciado y dado la paz necesaria su sueño había sido profundo. Se vistió rápidamente sin arreglarse mucho la camisa y salió aun sin zapatos a la otra habitación.

Algunas voces susurrantes se escuchaban dentro así que espero un poco y toco para que pudieran abrirle.

Kikiou asomó su cara pálida y casi grisácea- Inuyasha, has dormido bastante-

-Si eso creo, ¿Sesshomaru?- pregunto intentando ver dentro.

-El doctor lo está revisando, - Kikiou salió completamente de la habitación- voy por algo de agua caliente. Si quieres puedes entrar- y se retiró con un cuenco en manos a la cocina.

Inuyasha se adentró en la habitación y dos orbes doradas se cruzaron con las suyas.

-Has despertado- Inuyasha sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

-Sesshomaru ha despertado y no ha sangrado más, así que si guarda reposo estará bien. Le costará un poco aclarar su voz ya que están muy irritadas sus cuerdas vocales y la garganta por el humo- aclaró el doctor- vendré a verlo más tarde para ver que tal esta la herida- el doctor tomó su sombrero de copa negro y se marchó dejando en total silencio la habitación.

-No debitases- dijo Sesshomaru con voz baja

-No fue nada- respondió Inuyasha.

Y luego más silencio.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el ojidorado menor.

Más silencio.

Inuyasha se acercó preocupado- ¿Duele algo?-

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-Encontré tu daga, clavada en tu costado para ser más específicos- comentó Inuyasha tomando el pequeño cuchillo de la mesa de noche. – el doctor la sacó-

- Y pensar que… ella debió… estar en el tuyo- respondió Sesshomaru sin mirarlo.

-Sí, es verdad, pero será en otra vida- Inuyasha tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir pero lo interrumpió.

-Te escuche anoche… todo el tiempo…- Sesshomaru hablaba en susurros bajos pero debido al silencio del lugar Inuyasha podía escucharlo.

-¿A si?-

- Si, y gracias. Yo… - Sesshomaru suspiró.

Así que Inuyasha se acercó y se agacho a su nivel en la cama.

-Aun estas débil y sientes dolor, mejórate y hablaremos, aunque no creo que haya nada que decir salvo seguir a delante y perdonar…-

-Perdonar…- repitió Sesshomaru- Salvaste mi vida, y siempre creí que serian tus manos que la acabarían-

-Vaya, ironías de la vida, cuando crea a dos enemigos y terminan siendo hermanos- respondió Inuyasha apretando su mano contra la de Sesshomaru.

-Y viven como hermanos, desde ahora-

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico de ti?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Porque te escuche llorar por mí, igual que Kikiou y el cariño de ella lo sabia pero jamás creí que un Taisho me quisiera y mucho menos tu ya que sentía celos de ti, pero igual me…- gruño por molestia de su herida- me salvaste y… y yo agradezco eso. Tus palabras anoche fueron todo aquello que siempre quise escuchar… de ti-

-Descansa. Dejemos de palabras y comencemos con nuevos actos-

En la vida hay diferentes amores y diferentes maneras de vivirlos.

Se viven amores llenos de pasión, mentiras y apariencias que no terminan en nada sano para ninguna de las dos partes, solo el arrepentimiento y el dolor de haber perdido una oportunidad de ser feliz, así como Kikiou. Su marido no quiso saber más de ella. Ya que la consideraba una mentirosa y amargada arrepintiéndose todos los días de no haber tomado una mejor decisión y amando a alguien que hace mucho tiempo perdió. Tal vez consideren que es muy atrevido de mi parte asegurar que Kikiou aun con los años sienta algo por mí, pero muchas veces desde la distancia siento su mirada de adoración y añoranza por aquellos tiempos que vivimos y no volverán, así que solo me queda sonreírle y dejarla sentir lo que tal vez la hace mantenerse con vida.

Otro tipo de amores es aquel que se crea con los años, el amor entre la amistad tan fuerte entre Miroku y yo. Sentimos un cariño sin igual, como las lagrimas que son necesarias para sanar, como la sonrisa porque es necesaria para ser feliz y como el amor que está lleno de sinceridad, así es mi amigo y hermano, algo necesario y sincero para ser feliz. Y es por eso que hoy es tan feliz con Sango y sus hijas, porque quien da cariño y comprensión también lo recibe como una bendición.

Sesshomaru, es otro tipo de amor, aquel que nace desde nuestra sangre, aquel que siempre estuvo allí pero se confundió con envidia y se lleno de celos bastos que intentaron dañarlo, lo importante es que el tiempo da la oportunidad de enmendar los errores y nos hace perdonar para hoy intentar construir aquellas bases que mi padre siempre quiso, la familia Taisho junta por completo. Y a mamá le hubiera encantado que yo tuviera conmigo a mi hermano así como ahora.

De todos los tipos de amores que el hombre es capaz de sentir siempre hay uno que crea una profunda devoción y pasión pura en el corazón. Aquel que llena todos los sentidos con su sola presencia y que cura las heridas tanto como el paso del tiempo. Un amor romántico sexual hacia una sola persona, mi musa universal y dueña de mi corazón. Es así como conocí a Ahome, que aun hoy la miro con el mismo deseo que cuando la hice mía por primera vez y que las mismas sensaciones al hacer el amor han prevalecido en el tiempo. De este amor ha nacido uno tan grande que nos une cada día más, aun no se ha creado palabra alguna para poder describirlo, el mismo que hace tantos años vi en los ojos de mis padres, sus últimas miradas hacia mi antes de morir contenían ese sentimiento por el cual hoy morirá sin dudarlo y eso está dentro de mi cada vez que miro a Satoshi, mi hijo el fruto del amor verdadero.

Cada vida está llena de amores, lo importante es vivirlos y con el paso del tiempo reconocerlos. Hoy no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido y que hayan dejado marcas en mí, porque son esas marcas las que me llevaron a conseguir el significado de nuestra vida.

-Inuyasha, Satoshi quiere ir a cabalgar y sabes que no dejare que cabalga si no estás con él, no sabes el peligro…- Inuyasha dio un profundo beso sobre los labios de su esposa

-Ya voy cariño, yo le prometí que lo llevaría, solo estaba escribiéndole algo a mis padres- observó las hojas blancas regadas sobre la tumba de los Taishos.

- ¿y qué les escribías? – preguntó Ahome con curiosidad.

- Les decía lo importante que es el amor-

FIN

**Hola a todos mis lectores… disculpen la tardanza en la publicación de este final… la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo… odio terminar mis historias jajaja de verdad… así que bueno… aquí esta espero que les guste por favor tengan piedad XD… un abrazo…**


End file.
